Musicality: Part 2
by RedDauntless
Summary: A man comes to the DWMA with a proposition that could end the war with the witches, but at what cost? Part two of three.
1. Before The Storm

**Well, I'm back! I thought now was as good a time as any to start posting part two! I'm going to go through and italicize this time, so I'm only going to post a chapter a week or so. Plus, I love building suspense. :) This one picks up right after part one! Yay! Set in the same slight-alternate universe. **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All Original Characters (c) Me**

PART TWO

Chapter 1: Before The Storm

Soul sat at the table, his finger twirled around the telephone chord. The receiver was held close to his ear. He tapped his foot and listened to someone scream at him from the other side. Since he had gotten back late, all he really wanted to do was sleep. But that wasn't going to happen. Azusa, the woman on the other line, continued to yell furiously.

"And _what_ am I supposed to do about the people who just left for battle? Do you know that Kid himself didn't come because he was too worried about you? What do you think this is? A tea party? This is _war_, Soul Eater! You can't just leave without permission! Without telling anyone! I know you're new to this, but honestly! How am I going to explain this to Lord Death? All Death Scythes excluding Spirit were supposed to be in the first regiment! What were you thinking? Just tell me that. What the heck was going through your mind?" she berated. Soul rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Azusa."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't answer my question!"

"We were attacked by a witch! What do you want me to do about it?" Soul snapped. He had arrived home with the sole desire to get some sleep and call it a night. Of course, he should have known that acting on impulse would have gotten him in trouble. But he didn't care. The witch Calypso was dead now. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Soldier? I am your superior! You have no right to have done what you did!" she sneered. "Your duty is to this city."

"My duty is also to the people I care about," Soul said in a cool tone.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," she said solemnly. Soul sighed. His brother, Wes, had been hurt badly in the battle and was recovering in the hospital. He was almost killed saving Soul's life. There was still a chance that he could die. "But that doesn't change the fact-"

"Azusa?" Another voice was heard over the speaker. It was a smaller, sweeter voice. One that Soul could easily identify. "Let me talk to him." There was a rustling sound before the voice spoke again, this time up close to the sender. "Soul? This is Marie." Soul relaxed a bit.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you? How are you feeling?" she asked in her usual sun-like tone. "Have you heard from the hospital yet?"

"No," Soul said. And he was starting to worry, too. "Nothing yet."

"And how is Maka? You're with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Soul looked over at his partner who was sitting on the couch in her pajamas reading a book. "After the night we've had, just dropping her off didn't feel right."

"I see," she said pensively. "Say, Soul. There is another regiment leaving in two days. Stein and Spirit will be leading that particular charge. So...if you'd like..."

"No!" Azusa tried to grab the phone away from Marie. "We need him here now! I was supposed to get him in the first regiment! This is going to screw up the entire battle strategy!"

"There's nothing we can do! He's in no condition emotionally or physically to fight on the front lines right now!" Marie yelled holding it away from her. Soul could hear the static from the other side. "Soul, if you want, you can wait and come with that squad. We won't start our first attack until the end of the week when everyone is available. Does that sound fair?" Soul nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"You'd...better confirm it with Azusa." She handed the phone back to the annoyed head of commission.

"Soul?" Azusa said. "We will wait for your arrival in two days. Don't miss this one. We need as many Death Scythes on the battlefield as possible." She was quiet for a moment. "Stein will be expecting you then. Be home by normal time." Soul gulped. He twisted his finger tighter around the chord.

"Actually," he began, his heart starting to pound. "I'm staying with Maka tonight." The other side went silent for a while.

"What?" Azusa finally said, as though he had just asked for a raise.

"I said-" he began. But she cut him off.

"No."

"Just for tonight."

"No!"

"That wasn't a request," Soul stated. "I'm staying here for the night. I'll return to Stein tomorrow, I promise."

"Of course you can, Soul," It was Marie's voice this time. "You've been through a lot."

"Marie!"

"Oh, come now. It's only for one night. Let him have his time of security." She was smiling. Soul could tell.

"Fine," Azusa said. "But you'd better report to Stein 7pm tomorrow evening, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Roger. I hope you know what you're doing, Solider." And with that, the line went dead. Soul hung up the phone and sighed. _That was just as brutal as I had expected_, he thought. He looked over at Maka, who was still engrossed in her book, or so it would appear. He walked over and plopped himself down on the couch next to her, letting out an exasperated groan.

"So," his partner finally spoke up. "How much trouble are you in?" Soul stretched his back against the back of the couch.

"Well, let's see. I left to find you mere hours before I was supposed to leave for the war. I missed my ride to camp. Not to mention I completely skipped curfew to see someone I'm not really supposed to engage with anymore. Then, I had the audacity to ask for a day of leave for my brother. Yeah, I wouldn't say I'm exactly off the hook." He grinned. He didn't care if he was in trouble. Maka was finally safe. The witch was dead. For once he could just ease into an evening without worry. Compared to that, a little extra punishment from his superiors hardly seemed troubling.

"I'm sorry," Maka said setting the book down. "This is all my fault. I completely fell for Calypso's trap. You were right. I need to be less impulsive." Soul flashed her a toothy smile, as he often did.

"That's right. It's stupid and reckless." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "But if it wasn't for you, I would have never known my brother needed my help." The air grew thick. The look on Soul's face changed from content to worry. It was true, he still hadn't heard anything from the hospital. He was beginning to worry that his hopes wouldn't be strong enough.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But there's no sense in worrying about it now." He stretched his arms up as to act casual. He turned his head to look over at Maka. Her face was red and she was staring at her hands. This wasn't good. He could see she blamed herself for his brother's injury. For not being cautious and letting the witch take advantage of her.

"Soul..." She couldn't help but feel terrible. Wes was Soul's only family he could truly trust when he was young. Now, he might be gone forever. She would never get to truly know him. Never get to hear him play the violin. But as she felt tears starting to well up, a firm hand perched itself on her shoulder. She looked at it, then at its owner, who was facing straight ahead.

"I know." He pulled her in close to his chest. Maka's face grew hot. She could hear his heart beating, his deep, controlled breath. She wondered how he could be so calm. She secretly hoped he was just glad to be back, just like old times. Only now things were different. She sighed. He hadn't spoken a word to her about the kiss. _It was most likely an act of impulse_, she figured. She wasn't going to bring it up. But the way her heart kept pounding, she couldn't help but feel nervous around him. That was definitely abnormal.

"I don't think..." Maka began hesitantly. "I ever really thanked you." She relaxed into his arms. He loved feeling her next to him, as though nothing could tear her away. He blushed at the question.

"What was I going to do, just let my meister die?" he chuckled. Maka shook her head.

"No, I mean..." she trailed off again, slapping herself for even mentioning it in the first place. "For staying. All this time." This took Soul by surprise. "I know you and I tend to fight a lot, and I'll admit there are some things about you that drive me crazy! And I would be stupid to think there weren't aspects of me that you couldn't stand."

"Maka..."

"But even through all of that, you put up with me for all these years. Even after you became a Death Scythe, you could have left...I mean...you got all those letters..." She couldn't find the strength to continue. She wondered what he would say. That it was convenient to stay with the meister he had? That he felt like she wouldn't be as strong without him? But Soul's hand slipped down from her shoulder to around her waist.

"I never considered it for a second," he said bluntly. And it was the truth. Maka was his partner. He had never once thought about leaving her, not even when they fought. He had made a commitment, sure, but it was something more than that. He needed her ambition, her drive to succeed. Sure he could get that elsewhere, but he had never met another person quite as determined as she was. It scared him sometimes, though. How she would act without thinking based on the sole desire to accomplish something. He hoped she needed him in the same way. To keep herself steady and on her feet. But deep down, he worried that he was never motivated enough for her. That he always wanted to take the easy way out.

"Really? Never for a second?" she inquired.

"Nope." He said. "Not at all."

"Why?" Maka said as she yawned.

"Because no one else seemed capable of keeping you in your place," he teased with a smirk. Maka play punched him in the gut. "No," he said as he calmed down. He lifted his hand from around her waist and gently stroked her hair. "I was just comfortable with the way things were. I didn't want them to change just because I has a higher rank. You and I...had done so much. We had become..." he blushed. "I guess what I mean is, well, we had been through a lot together. In battles, in fights. I just got used to you being around all of the time. That wasn't exactly something common, you have to understand, it was- the first time I ever felt like I needed someone. And it was bad. I couldn't be apart from you for more than a day, without feeling the side effects of withdrawal. I tried to burn the letters, but I couldn't. So, I have them stashed away somewhere. I think in the bookshelf or something like that. I still get them, you know. Every once in a while. And I don't feel bad about turning them down at all. They should know by now..." He closed his eyes and inhaled. "I can't be with anyone else." There was nothing but silence coming from his partner. "Maka?" Still nothing. He could feel her chest rise and fall. He smiled to himself. There Maka lay on his chest, fast asleep. He snuggled in close to her and let her slip farther onto his lap. _I'll tell her later_, he thought.

***

Soul awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. He lazily tried to get up to answer it when he noticed Maka still knocked out on his chest. Had he really been there all night? It was possible. He had slept better than he had in weeks. He stood up and made his way over to the kitchen where he had last set down the phone.

"Hello?"

Maka didn't hear much of the conversation, though she didn't mind. Lying on Soul, having him close to her after all that time was worth it. She smiled and snuggled into the couch. The phone clicked off and she heard the rustle of movement. She opened her eyes to see her partner sitting on the edge of the couch, slipping on his shoes. She blinked, not knowing what to do. Soul turned his head and looked at her, smiling. He scooted himself over as she sat up. He put a hand on her cheek and stroked back her hair.

"Was that..." she began. He nodded and put his other shoe on. His silence was an indication that wherever he was going, he wanted to go alone. Maka understood. _It's to see Wes_, she thought to herself. Tears started to trickle in her eyes.

"I'll be back, soon" he said releasing her from his grip. He stood up and headed out the door. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad news, but he didn't seem particularly frantic either way. She frowned. Why couldn't he just let her in? What happened to his brother was just as much her fault as it was his. Why did he always have to carry the burdens alone? Maka slunk back into the couch. Those were questions for another time, she thought. Right now, she needed to let him do what he thought was necessary.

***

Soul entered the white building and shuddered. He hated hospitals. They made him feel vulnerable and exposed. Since coming to the Academy, he had spent many hours in the infirmary either recovering himself from almost getting killed on multiple occasions or for his friends who themselves couldn't seem to get out of trouble. But that wasn't this place. This was a real hospital where people were sent to die. He would never forgive himself if he let his brother suffer the same fate. The guy was a jerk, sure. But family was family, Soul understood that better than anyone. The woman on the phone had told him to come as soon as possible. This wasn't going to be good. How would he tell his parents? _What_ would he tell his parents? If he told the truth, they would never let him return to the academy. Maka would be heartbroken. Soul shook his head. He shouldn't have been thinking about troubling things like that before they even happened. It wasn't productive to worry.

A woman wearing a knee-long white gown came up to him and smiled. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah," Soul said pulling himself back into reality. "My Name is Soul Ea-Evans," He hadn't used his last name for anything in so long he had almost forgotten it was his. "I got a phone call telling me to come right away?"

"Ah yes," The woman said. "You're Wes Evans' younger brother. The one who was with him when he was injured?"

"That's right," Soul gulped. Here it comes, he thought. Sweat dampened his neck. The woman noticed his nervous stance and smiled brighter.

"You don't have to worry, your brother is going to be alright. The operation was a complete success." She put a hand on his shoulder. Soul felt the worry melt away from his body into a puddle on the floor. Wes was alive? He was more than alive, he was alright! "You may see him, if you like, but I don't think he's going to wake up for a while." Soul thanked the woman and darted off to see Wes, only returning a few moments later to inquire his actual location.

Soul finally located the room, after almost getting lost three times along the way. He went to open the door, when a nurse walked out, passing him without a second glance. He watched her leave and swallowed hard. Taking the handle of the door, he entered the room. It was a simple hospital bed, something Soul had grown accustomed to seeing. There were wires and tubes sticking out every which way, attaching his brother to machines that hummed and buzzed in the air. He inched his way towards the bed where his brother lay sleeping.

"W-Wes?" he asked. The man didn't move. "You asleep?" When the man didn't respond again, Soul crept around to the other side of the bed. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it, staring at him. He looked so serene in the light of the morning. Soul felt a tug at his chest. This was his fault, all of it. "You mind if I just...hang out for a bit?" he asked into the motionless room. The silence remained as Soul began to hear his own breathing. "Thanks. I knew you wouldn't mind."

He sat there for a long time, watching him sleep. He thought that might be a little creepy, but there was nothing else he could do. He didn't know what to say to him, not after everything he had been through. He sighed again, leaning forward onto his knees.

"You know," Soul said after a long pause. "I was always jealous of you. Ever since I was little." He pressed his hands to his head. "That...um...probably doesn't mean anything now. I just thought, in case we don't see each other in a while, I should tell you what's what. See, I'm trying this whole 'being honest' thing. I'm a beginner so it's gonna take some getting used to." He laughed to himself. "But I think everyone I know would be better off for it." Wes' eyebrows twitched, but he didn't wake up. "I'm...kind of an idiot," he confessed. "And I don't always know the right thing to do. I wished I could be like you. Smart, sophisticated, always knew what to say and when to say it. I wanted to be a good musician...for Ma and Pop..." his voice trailed off as he could feel his throat getting caught on his words. "But that wasn't really who I was supposed to be. I know that now. So I came to say that...I don't want to be you anymore. That's not an insult or anything! I just...I found out I can do so much more when I'm me." He slapped himself in the face. "Okay...now _that_ sounds stupid." He frowned. "_Totally_ uncool." But the more he thought about it, the more the words rang true. He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "But, maybe now that I've found my purpose..." he blushed. "We can, I don't know, just be brothers. Like we're supposed to?" There came no response. Soul sighed. "Eh...what do you know?" he teased, making his way out the door. A smile crept across his face.

He didn't feel the need to thank him for saving him or apologizing for what he did. Wes was his older brother. Taking care of him was his job. _Huh...guess we're not so different after all_, he thought.

***

Mia sat in her chair, drinking her tea. She stared across blankly into the eyes of her table companion. _This is...kind of awkward_, she thought to herself. The eyes belonged to a young boy, about twelve years of age. He had rich brown hair and olive, almost italian looking skin. He was fiddling with the fork, trying to stab the last pea from his plate. He was so strange, Mia noticed. She sipped on her cup, unsure of what to do or say.

"I...um..." she started, but stopped when his eyes locked with hers. "Thank you for lunch."

The boy smiled. "It's the least I could do after what happened," he managed to say, though deep down he was just as nervous as she was.

Mia frowned. It had all happened so fast. She was in the dorms of the DWMA when she had seen a spider. All of the other girls wanted to kill it, but Mia couldn't find it in her heart to harm any living creature, especially those with a soul. It didn't matter if it was dark outside, she decided to take it out and set it free. She scooped it up in a cup and headed outside. That's when the man attacked. He wasn't just a man, he was a chainsaw. He kept shouting at her and swearing at her for murdering someone. Mia was confused. She had never murdered anyone! The man was about to slice her in half. That's when _he_ came.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. "What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"I was...I was just trying to free a spider that had snuck into the dorm," she confessed weakly.

"Oh," the boy said. "You couldn't have just waited until morning?"

Mia shook her head. "They wanted to kill it! I couldn't let them do that!"

The boy looked at her curiously. "...they?"

Mia sank. "The other girls in the dorm."

"Oh," the boy said, trying once again to stab his pea with his fork. It was a poor attempt. "You know I heard about this guy before. Giriko. They say he used to work for the witch Arachne, but couldn't find any work after that." He took a sip of his own drink and leaned back. "Then he joined up with Noah's gang. You know, the ones who kidnapped Lord Death's son that one time?"

"He did that?"

The boy nodded. "They thought he had died, but apparently he didn't. He must still be blood thirsty. You had a spider so that could have made him target you. I'm sorry." He looked at the girl for a long time. "You shouldn't go around without your partner nearby. It isn't safe, especially since the DWMA is going to war soon."

Mia blushed. "Oh...but I don't have a partner. I was training with Miss Maka for a while, but I still haven't found one." She put her hands on her face. "I'm so ashamed."

The boy blinked harshly. "Whoa! Girl...don't...don't do that! It's not the end of the world if you don't find a partner right away. This kind of thing takes time," he reassured. "Like, I had a partner I got with the first day of school and realized it just wasn't working out. Nothing's going to happen on your first try!"

"Y-you don't have a partner?"

The boy swallowed hard. "No, not anymore. But you don't see me in a frantic hurry, do you?"

Mia smiled and wiped her eyes. "No, I guess not." She paused for a while, taking in his wavelength. She could almost sense it, a strong stability and practicality.

"My name's Blake by the way," he finally said, holding out his hand.

"Mia," she said as she took it. She remembered how he had used a stick to ward off the scythe man while the two of them made a run for it. "You're a meister?" she asked. His ears perked.

"And you're a weapon," Blake noted.

Mia blushed. "Yeah...I'm a knife."

"Sweet!" he said, showing a sort of boyish charm. "My dad used to be a chef so I would help him sharpen his knives all of the time. They're good weapons too, I'm sure you'll do great in hand to hand combat!"

Mia's eyes grew wide. "Do you really think so?"

Blake nodded and stabbed his pea finally with his fork. After a slight moment of mental celebration, his attention turned back to Mia. "You wanna test it out sometime?"

Mia felt her heart begin to pound. "You mean like...as partners?" she stammered.

"Sure, why not?" he said. "Sorry, if that's a little sudden for you..."

"No! No!" Mia shouted, holding her hands up in protest. Blake laughed at her and stuffed the pea in his mouth. "I would really like to try it! Thank you!"

Suddenly there was a buzz from the above screen monitor of the restaurant. "Attention Students of the DWMA," Sid's voice announced. "We have requested all of you come to the plaza of the school for an urgent message from Lord Death. Be there by 2:00pm sharp. This meeting is not optional. All must attend. That is all."

Mia gulped. What could it be? What could Lord Death have to say? _Could it be something about the war?_ she wondered. Blake immediately stood up.

"Guess we'd better get going, then," he said offering his hand to Mia. She nodded and took it. Hopefully whatever news Lord Death would have to give, it would be good.

**Writer's Note: I have discovered that I enjoy putting peas in my stories. Kind of funny, cause I do that. **


	2. A Pressing Announcement

**Yay! Well, here is chapter 2! Not much to say other than enjoy! **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original characters (c) Me**

Chapter 2: A Pressing Announcement

The crowd gathered around the large plaza for what Lord Death had said to be an important announcement. Kid looked around the area, along with his weapons Liz and Patti. Something just didn't seem right. He pushed through to the front where he could see an empty clearing. They were outside of the school for something important, he could tell. His father had mentioned there was some grand new development in the extermination of the witches. Kid scoffed. He hated the idea that all beings of one particular species were evil. He knew for a fact that Kim was a witch, and she was a part of the DWMA. They had worked together before, to defeat the Kishin. So why start another war? None of it made any sense.

"Hey Kid," someone said. Black Star, Kid's personal friend and fellow technician approached him along with his partner Tsubaki. "Do you know what all the commotion is about?"

Kid shook his head. "I can't say," he said, his eyes narrowing. "But it has something to do with the war."

"That's stupid. The only reason people should be gathering like this is to see me! The great and powerful Black Star!" Black Star shouted.

Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Black Star, don't be rude." She smiled at Kid, noticing his worried face. "I don't suppose you know why we were sent out here?"

Kid bit his lip. He knew there was something they had to do. His father was keeping secrets again. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it this time. "I don't have a clue. That's what's worrying me."

"It's okay, Kid," Liz said coming to his side. "I'm sure Lord Death knows what he's doing."

He sighed. "I hope so."

***

Soul entered the plaza feeling uneasy. Maka had pushed through the crowd to get a better look at what was happening. He wanted to find Black Star and the others. He hated being in large groups alone. He tried to find Maka in the giant mass of people. He called out to her a couple times, his voice lost over the loud clamor of whispering voices. Finally, he spotted her over by one of the pillars. He sighed. At least they would be able to be together through this. He made his way past the great numbers of people until he reached where his partner was.

"Would you slow down? We're not going to miss anything," he stated in a calm tone. He looked at his partner, but noticed something strange. Her eyes were wide, almost with fear. "Hey Maka," he said approaching her. "I thought you wanted to get closer. Is everything okay?"

"I have a bad feeling," she whispered. Soul couldn't hear her over the crowd.

"What?" he projected.

"Something's not right! I can feel it!" she said clutching her chest. Soul looked over the heads of the crowd to the clearing.

"Did you sense something? A Soul?"

Maka shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Lord Death hasn't called everyone together for a meeting like this since..." her voice got quiet. "Since we fought the Kishin." She lowered her head. "And now we're in a war."

"You think he's gonna send the students out to battle?" Soul asked curiously. It wouldn't be the first time, but even the members of the NOT class were there. He recognized them. This was confusing.

"I don't know." Maka clenched her fist. "But the way things are going now I wouldn't be surprised."

"You knew this was going to happen eventually," Soul reminded her, but his stomach felt queasy. He knew he would have to go back to battle on the front lines as soon as his recovery period was over. He didn't realize that the entire school was preparing to fight as well. He gulped. A war against the witches was indeed in their immediate future. Soul scowled._ Then why are the non-combatant students here?_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and fog. The students of the Academy covered themselves with their arms for protection. All except Maka, who continued to stare straight at the clearing. There, before them, was Lord Death. Kid and Black Star looked on from their positions with their partners as well. Kid's jaw fell slightly. The wavelength his father was emitting was not calm like it usually was. He was worried about something. Kid could feel the tension in the air.

"Hiya Students!" The God said with his usual cheerful demeanor. What was he trying to do? Kid couldn't figure it out. "Thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time to explain why you are all here. It goes back a long time in our history." His tone grew more serious. "You are all aware of our continuing fight against the witches. Every little bit of information counts toward a positive, evil-free future. I am happy to say that there has been some new development in our struggle! Hooray!" The crowd roared, but Kid and the others stayed silent. What exactly did that mean? "To explain more," Lord Death continued, "We have brought in Professor Lloyd Ansom. He claims to have the key to our success! So none of you will have to go into battle now! Isn't that wonderful?" With that, he disappeared, leaving behind only a man in a black suit. He was a fairly young-looking man slightly younger than Spirit. Maka's heart stopped. No one would have to go into battle? What kind of solution was that?

"Greetings, Students of the DWMA. I am Professor Ansom and I have some arousing good news for all of you!" He grinned. "Your teachers and Lord Death were gracious enough to allow me an audience with you. How very nice of them. I come from a land across the sea, you see, and we have developed something that might be useful to your situation. To carry out the DWMA's safety plan there really is only one option." His eyes grew narrow as a smirk crept across his face. "And that is to kill all witches unaffiliated with the DWMA." The crowd grew silent. No one could even hear the other breathing. It was dead. "Shocking! Yes, it does seem a bit extreme. But there is a way to do it."

Maka began to quiver. Soul felt a tug at his chest. Kill all of the witches? Was something like that even possible? _Even still, it's genocide,_ she thought. Without knowing it, he found his hand making its way toward Maka's wrist. He latched onto it. He wasn't sure, but something told him today wasn't going to be cool at all.

"As we speak," Ansom continued. "Scientists are creating a machine. A deadly machine that will wipe out any witch within a 2,000 mile radius. It will not effect anyone else in this way because it attacks their magic wavelengths directly, rendering them helpless to attack. Soon, it will shatter their bodies and only the souls will be left! Now, there will be safe havens for any witch who desires to turn themselves in to the DWMA before the eradication. We shall give them 2 weeks. I am quite certain that our prisons will be filled with witches surrendering to us by the end of that time." He smiled. "The age of reckoning is upon us, children of Death City! Let us take what we have lost and make the streets safe for our children in the future!" The crowd began to cheer.

Kid cringed. What was his father thinking? Not all witches were evil. In fact, the majority of them were simply slaves to their nasty leaders or just sought revenge for the many lives the Academy had taken in the past. _They had worked together before_, he thought again. _Why not now?_ Black Star seemed rather thrilled of the prospect of killing witches, while Tsubaki was mortified. Soul griped Maka's wrist tighter as a chill ran down her spine.

"Now before you are all dismissed, I do have one little thing I need you to do for me," Ansom said grinning from ear to ear. Soul tugged on Maka who was frozen in her position.

"Maka, come on," he whispered. Something didn't seem right. He felt the need to get out, now, before something happened. "Let's get out of here. I'm feeling sick to my stomach."

"You see, my machine takes a very specific form of power that is very expensive, so in order for your Academy to use it, I ask for something small in return." The whole group hushed. Kid grimaced as Ansom looked around. "And Lord Death did say I could have _anything_ I wanted as payment."

"What?" Kid finally snapped. "My father would never offer up the student funds to a stranger! No matter what his claims!"

"Ah," Ansom sighed, looking at the young Grim Reaper. "You must be Lord Death's kid, right?"

"Death the Kid," he corrected. "What makes you think you can come in here and steal our money?"

Ansom laughed. "Money? Now who said anything about money? I have no use for such a petty thing." He walked over to Liz and Patti who were standing by his side. "How much do you think one weapon of a Grim Reaper is worth?" Kid ran between him and Liz. "Oh, come now. He said I could have anything."

"I'm sure he didn't mean a student!" Kid snapped. "And not my weapon!" Ansom shook his head.

"You have two of them don't you?" he said. Kid was appalled. Ansom shook his head. "Such a shame. I don't think your little weapons would satisfy me anyway." He walked away with his hands in his pockets. His eyes wandered toward Tsubaki. "Perhaps the Enchanted Sword would be a more valuable piece to add to my collection." He reached over and stroked her cheek. Tsubaki turned bright red and began to shake. Black Star jumped on him and kicked him to the side.

"Forget it! Creepo!" he shouted. "Tsubaki is my partner!"

"Hm, yes I suppose you're right. Nothing I can really do about that is there, especially considering that I am a weapon myself." He grinned. "I'm just pulling your leg little ones, there's really only one thing that would satisfy my desire enough to give this Academy the use of my glorious machine." He walked back to the middle of the clearing and shouted. "Attention! All students! I have but one request."

The whole room was white with fear._ It could be anyone_, Kid thought. Kim was a witch, he might want her to run experiments. He could ask for him, after all he was Lord Death's only son. That'll be fine, he thought. As long as no one else gets hurt. His eyes widened. Then there was Soul...who had just became a Death Scythe and had the power of black blood coursing through his veins. Kid's heart began to pound. There was only one person who was truly safe from the selection process, or so he thought.

"I want, no, I require the one who defeated the Kishin," he said proudly. "Bring them to me, and I promise my plan will be a success." No one moved. Maka stared straight forward. Soul grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the pillar, sitting her down on the cold pavement. Her body coursed with sweat. She started to speak, but he placed his hand over her shoulder, pushing her against the pillar wall. He and Maka had defeated the Kishin, but he wouldn't allow her to be found. "Come now," Ansom called again. "Come forth. I don't really know what you look like, but I'll know if you're lying to me. There's no use in hiding."

"S-soul..." she stuttered. He kneeled down to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"Don't move, do you understand?" he whispered calmly. He looked around, seeing if anyone was going to point out their location. It seemed like everyone was facing forward, not moving a muscle. Soul sighed with relief. What did that man want? Why was he interested in students and not money like everyone else in his trade? _Or maybe_...Soul began to shudder. _Maybe he really is only interested in one particular thing._

"No one knows?" Ansom said. Kid stepped forward.

"Idiot!" he exclaimed. "We all defeated the Kishin together! So what you desire is the entire student body of the DWMA, which of course you can't have!"

"Oh?" Ansom replied. "Well then I'll be more specific. I want the girl. The one with the anti-magic wavelength."

Maka's breathing became heavier and heavier. Soul could hear the shallow hiss of fear. _It is her_. He grit his teeth. _They want Maka_. He let his arms release from around Maka and stood.

"Soul!" She whispered, trying to stand, but he pushed her down.

"Whatever happens, do not speak, do not move from this spot. Do you hear me, Maka?" The girl wanted to protest. What was Soul doing? He was going to do something reckless she just knew it. But she was too scared to move. If she did, they would both be in trouble.

"This is getting ridiculous! Who here has seen this girl? I know you all can't be blind to what I am asking!"

"Move it!" Soul shouted as he pushed through the crowd of people. "Get off! I have to see the-" Suddenly, the people opened a pathway for him to reach the stage. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Ansom. Soul wiped the drool off his mouth. "Ansom, is it?" he spat. His hands were clenched into a fist.

"You are not a girl, demon weapon. And you have the opposite of an anti-demon wavelength. In fact, I'd say a demon sleeps within you."

"That may be so," Soul said between his teeth. "Nevertheless, I can't let you have what you want. So I offer myself as compensation." The entire crowd watched in silent dazzlement.

"And...who are you?" Ansom asked.

"I am the Death Scythe who was used to defeat the Kishin," he declared.

Kid walked hesitantly forward. "Soul Eater! What do you think you're-"

"The girl you want is useless. She is weak without me, Sir," Soul explained. "I'm the one who made her who she is. Trust me, it's me you want."

Maka was listening from her spot. No! He wasn't going to do that! Soul always had to sacrifice himself for her! Not this time! She began to stand up, but was stopped by many of her surrounding students. Her heart began to pound faster and faster.

"You won't work!" Ansom snapped, before regaining his cool. "I see, you're her weapon aren't you? Giving your life to save hers, how very touching." His face grew dark. "Your performance was very convincing, but your concern is not necessary. I don't want to hurt her, Death Scythe. I simply want her to stay with me for a while."

"Why should I believe that?" Soul shouted. He calmed himself down and took a deep breath. "If that's the way you want it," he said. He lifted his arm and it turned into a scythe blade. "I am willing to fight you for her. Right here, right now. I won't let you take my meister away where I can't reach her."

"I will not fight you, Boy," Ansom said raising his hand in protest. "However," he announced kicking up and slamming his foot into the side of Soul's face. "I will use you." He tackled him to the ground and changed his hand into a barrel of a gun. "You didn't know I was a Death Scythe, did you? Hahaha!" He pressed the barrel to Soul's forehead. "Maybe if your technician won't come out on her own, we can persuade her. What do you say?"

"Soul!" A voice called out from the crowd. Soul hit his head against the stone._ Dammit._ "Get off of him!" Maka ran toward him, punching Ansom square in the face and kicking him in the chest. The Professor went flying the opposite direction. Soul glared at her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to move!" he sneered.

"And do what? Let you die for me again! I don't think so!" she said ferociously. "It's me he's after! He wasn't going to stop until I gave myself up." She looked at her partner in the eyes. "I won't let another person get hurt for my sake."

"I don't get it," Soul said, sitting up. "What does he want with you?"

A hand reached out and grabbed Maka by the wrist and pulled her close to a black-suited body. "That is a very good, question," Ansom's voice rang sinisterly. "So you're her? The little prodigy who killed Asura?" A group of men came and grabbed Soul to hold him down as Ansom tossed Maka into a group of three men who held her back. "This is the one. Be gentle with her, men. She is a lady." A giant flying blimp suddenly appeared over the heads of the students.

"Liz! Patti!" Kid shouted to his partners, who knew the command well. He prepared to fire. "Release the girl or I'll shoot!"

"No!" Tsubaki ran in front of Kid. "You could hit Maka!"

"Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword mode!" Black Star shouted. Tsubaki transformed into her weapon form.

"Right!"

"We'll get Maka!" Black Star said confidently. "You go help Soul!" Kid ran and started shooting the men in black suits, enough for Soul to break free of their grip. Black Star used Tsubaki to attack two of the men holding Maka, so she was able to uppercut her captor in the jaw, breaking free. Soul ran to her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Let's go Maka!" He shouted, transforming into a scythe and spouting wings. Maka hopped on as they rose into the air. The blimp was half way to the ground by now and the pair had trouble getting around it.

"Soul!" Maka shouted. "Fly close to the blimp!"

"You got it!" he said as he made his way toward the edges.

"Let's pop this balloon!" she exclaimed as she signaled for Soul to lower his sharp wings down and slice the material on the blimp.

"...seriously? You couldn't have thought of anything more clever to say?"

Maka frowned. "I kind of have more important things to be worrying about!" she snapped back. They made it around the balloon before it began to deflate.

"Good, now they don't have any way to escape with you." Soul sighed in relief. Maka, however, was quiet. How could Lord Death have agreed to something this terrible? And what did this guy need with her anyway?

Meanwhile, Kid and Black Star had finished off the henchmen down on the ground. Only Ansom was left, or so they thought. From out of the school came an army of men with guns came running out. _What kind of man is this?_ Kid had to wonder. He certainly had power. He wondered what possessed his father to give up a student for such a gruesome purpose. And not just any student, he relented, Maka: the anti-magic wavelength he went out of his way to protect. _What is he planning?_ His thoughts were halted by a man coming at him with a gun. He kicked it out of the man's hand and placed Liz and Patti at the ready.

"Don't mock me," he spat. Either way. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Maka or anyone else.

Ansom looked up and sighed. He really had hoped this wouldn't be this difficult. That Death Scythe was becoming a thorn in his shoe. He pursed his lips. He didn't want to have to do this. "Lock targets on the girl," he shouted. Suddenly all guns were pointed toward Maka. Soul raised her up higher and higher as they began to fly away, but a wave came and grazed Maka in the ear. She keeled forwards and winced in pain.

"Maka! You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a scratch," she said. But then another bullet came and shot her in the shoulder. This time she wasn't so lucky. She leaned backwards and slid off of Soul.

"Maka!" he shouted as he tried to fly down and catch her. They had already lost altitude after the first hit. Soul transformed back into a human. He appeared underneath her but the weight of the fall was too much and sent them both crashing into the ground. Maka was on top of Soul, but there didn't seem to be any broken bones for either of them. Most of the students had evacuated the building. Kid and Black Star fought hard, but no one else came to aid them so eventually even those two were outnumbered. Surrounded by guards, they were forced to drop their weapons. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti transformed back into humans watching the scene. Ansom came and stood over Maka, picking her up by her good arm and putting his gun hand to the side of her head. He backed away with her, slowly.

"I don't want a fuss now," he said bitterly. Soul tried to stand up and go after her. Another pile of men ran and tackled him to the ground, holding him there. Ansom's hand turned back into a human's and wrapped itself tightly around Maka's waist. "You will come with me." Maka stopped struggling. How could she even protest? Her friends were under the mercy of this man who was given permission by Lord Death to take anything he wanted. And what he wanted, for reasons she didn't understand, was her. Ansom let go of her and threw her to one of his men who wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. Maka began to feel her wound and let out a grunt of pain.

"Let's go, Little Lady," he said calmly.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. No! They couldn't have lost! He couldn't have! He struggled to get away from the men holding him down, but couldn't. For some reason he couldn't turn his arms into scythes. He watched as a man in a black suit escorted her away from him. A car pulled up then, a black shiny limousine. Soul cringed. It looked exactly like the kind his parents always used. Of course this guy didn't need dough! He was rolling in it! Was there really nothing he could do? His heart grew cold. "W-wait! Please! Mr. Ansom! I'm begging you!" Soul felt himself grow more and more desperate. His voice was quiet and shaky. "D-don't! Don't take her! Take me! Please! I'll do anything you want! Just let her go!" He felt his eyes grow sticky with something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Soul..." Maka turned around. He could see she was weak, but managed to smile. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." Soul's eyes widened as he sat up as much as he could. "I don't want you to lose any more sleep." Her smile cut right through his soul.

"Maka!" he screamed as the car door opened. "I swear I will find you! I will bring you back! I promise!" The man shoved Maka into the car and slammed the door. "I will not let go of you!" A man slammed his head down on the concrete.

"Take him to the dungeon," Ansom said gesturing to Soul. "He needs time to cool down."

"Cool down?" Soul spat. "Cool down! I'll show you cooling down! Give me back my meister you Son of a Bitch!" The men picked him up and dragged him off, while he was screaming.

"You can't do that!" Kid shouted, as the men released him and the others. "I demand conference with my father at once!"

Ansom smiled and went to the front of the limousine. "Yes, of course. Men, you may return back to the base. I have what I came for."

"Bastard!" Black Star hissed. "What are you going to do to Maka?"

"Simply put," Ansom chuckled. "Whatever I wish." Black Star came ready for the attack, but Kid put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"That's not how we're going to win this fight," he said bluntly. He watched as Ansom got in the limousine and rode away. "We need to use politics."

"Ugh. I hate writing," Black Star complained. Tsubaki slapped herself in the forehead.

"Politics, not poetics!" Kid said exasperated, but not even Black Star's stupidity could quell his worry. Aside from the fact that Maka was his dear friend, she was also the key to defeating the witches in the war. And now with Soul put away as well, their chances of surviving an attack grew slim. Nothing made any sense. "I have to talk with my father."

"We'll go too," Liz said.

"Yeah! Totally! We've got your back, Kid!" Patti added. Kid smiled.

"Thank you, Girls," he said sweetly. "I don't know what I would do without you." He had been right all along. Something terrible was going to happen. But he couldn't believe his father had a hand in it. This simply would not stand. Suddenly, a chilling thought passed through Kid's head.

_ Did I remember to fold the toilet paper into a triangle?_


	3. Trapped Behind Silence

**Hooray for updates! One quick thing to note before we get started. Since I wrote this while the manga is still being produced, I had to write my own ending to the manga in order to make the story feel more complete. Also, as to the whole "is Crona a boy or a girl debate," my personal opinion is that Crona is in fact genderless. The reasons why are too numerous to mention, but since calling it an "it" looses its emotional connection as a human being, I call it a she. Okay! Now that that's done, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Studio Bones and Atsushi Ōkubo.**

**Ansom and other original characters (c) Me! **

Chapter 3: Trapped Behind Silence

Soul's head throbbed like crazy. He listened as the cell door slammed shut behind him. He pushed himself up off the floor. It wasn't the same cell Medusa was in, he could see the other holding areas through the bars. It was much more like a prison than a dungeon, he figured. He only hoped Maka would have better treatment. Suddenly, his face contorted into a scowl. With his hands released, he was able to turn into a scythe again. His arms shook and glowed, creating two sharp blades. He ran up to the bars of his cell and sliced his arms one by one trying to break free. It was no use. He backed up and rammed into the cell door, trying to loosen it, but ended on the ground deviled over in pain. _Damn_, he thought. Of course this kind of prison would be hard to break out of.

He sat at the edge of the cell and took a breath. He would have to find another way. Sheer force wouldn't get him out of this one. He let his arms change back, bruised and cut from his escape attempts. He could probably get out if he harnessed the black blood but...he shook the idea off right away. He didn't have time to deal with that kind of complication. He needed a plan, like Maka always said. Though she never followed the plan when dealing with something she really cared about. Soul's stomach dropped. Where was she now? What did that man want with her? Why would Lord Death comply to this? Did he know he was in prison? Soul grit his teeth. He had lost her. How did that even happen? His eyes narrowed._ They cheated_, he thought. And they did. They shot her down from the sky. It seemed like they didn't care whether she was alive or dead. As upset as this made Soul, it confused him more than anything.

But what was weighing down on him now was the fact that he had failed her. He swore he would protect her no matter what. If they really didn't mind if she was dead they would have killed her right then and there, right? No, the must have needed her alive, just not completely unscathed. But for what? Soul couldn't wrap his brain around it. He slipped his head onto his knees and hugged them close to him. He should have just left with her while he had the chance, or Ansom should have taken him instead. The bastard didn't even know how to negotiate.

He listened to the water drip into a bucket on the other end of the cell. _Drip...drip...drip..._It was so quiet. Usually, Soul loved the silence. Maka used to feel like she always need to fill it with pointless chatter in order to keep him entertained. He smiled slightly at the memory. She had learned quickly, though, that he wasn't fond of that kind of idle chatter and neither really was she. Once they had figured that out, it was a lot easier to communicate. The silence was beautiful, a statement of their comfort with each other. On his own, the silence let his mind wander. He could clear his head that way, think better. But this silence was painful. Like a noiseless emptiness that emulated what he was feeling in his soul. Helplessness. _No!_ His head shot up. He was not helpless. He promised Maka he would find her, and he didn't know how much time he would have!

His arms turned back into scythes as he rammed the bars over and over again. It was useless, but it was all he could do. Perhaps, he could loosen them. It wasn't pointless! He would get out! He would save her! It was his job as her weapon! But more importantly, as her friend. He sliced and kicked but they didn't budge. Still, he wouldn't stop. He didn't stop. Not until he collapsed to the floor without an inch of energy left. He had to think of a plan. How to detect where she was. How to find this Ansom guy and defeat him. How to hide her away so no one would ever use her again! She didn't deserve it: all the ridicule and pressure put on by her peers, all those girls who laughed at her because she wasn't pretty to them. Soul scowled. He knew how that felt. To never feel good enough. Maka was strong, it was true, but no one deserved to be treated like that.

"Hey! Soul Eater! You mind keeping it down? You're giving me a headache." Soul held his shoulder and stood up. There, in the cell across from him, was someone he had not expected to see.

"D-Death Scythe?" He said. Spirit, adjusted to a seated position.

"You're wasting your time, you know. Azusa designed these cells. They are completely inescapable for any weapon or meister," he said as he set his arm on his leg.

"What the- what are you doing in here?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Spirit put a hand to his head. Soul looked at the floor.

"I see. You tried to stop them, didn't you?" Soul grabbed onto the bars and squeezed them, whitening his fists. "She's in bigger trouble than I thought, then."

"I hear you took on Ansom by yourself. Pretty gutsy move, considering he's one of the greatest Death Scythes ever to graduate from the Academy," Spirit said. Soul's eyes widened.

"Then you must know what he's up to!" he shouted. Spirit lowered his head. "Tell me, Death Scythe."

"I'm not your superior anymore, you know. We're equals in this place. You can call me Spirit."

"I don't think I'm ready to take that step," Soul admitted. "You have to have some idea about what's going on and how we can stop it!"

"There is no stopping it, Soul Eater," Spirit mumbled reluctantly. "Even if we were to get out of this prison, we couldn't save my daughter from her fate." Soul's face turned bright red.

"What do you mean? What are they going to do to her?" he could feel himself getting worked up. Maybe if Death Scythe was here, he could direct the black blood.

"It's best I not tell you," Spirit commented. "I don't think it's really your business." Soul felt his heart turn to fire.

"Not my business? Maka is my meister and-"

"Was your meister, Soul! You're a full-fledged Death Scythe now! You don't belong to anyone! We've been over this!"

"No! I won't stop being her weapon! I'll never leave her! You're her father! Don't you care what happens?"

"How dare you! I love my daughter more than anything!"

"Then why are you just giving up on her? You don't actually think what they're doing is right do you?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then tell me where she is so I can save her!"

"Oh come on, Soul! You haven't figured it out yet?" he snapped. Soul grit his teeth and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Think about it! What is that Maka has that none of the other students at the academy do?" Finally, things started coming together.

"The anti-magic wavelength."

"Ansom found out about it, that's why he's here. He heard about how she defeated all of those opponents using the anti-magic wavelength. He's using it to power his machine." Spirit gripped onto the bars. "Lord Death is desperate. He was trying to find a way to spread the wavelength all around so he could get rid of the madness that lurked within these witches. But Ansom wants to take it a step further."

"Wipe out all witches unassociated with the DWMA," Soul recalled, but Spirit shook his head.

"To wipe out all witches, period." Spirit breathed heavily. A bead of sweat dripped down Soul's face.

"Genocide."

"You've got it, Hot Shot."

"Can he do it?"

"As long as he has Maka, he'll be able to do whatever he wants," Spirit said. Soul sunk down in his cell.

"All the more reason to stop him," Soul stated. His mind felt numb. "We can't just let him do this. She's your daughter, Death Scythe. Talk to Lord Death, maybe he-"

"I already did. That's what got me into trouble in the first place."

"But-"

"If I do anything further I could completely lose my job."

"What's more important, your job or your family?"

"Then you tell me how to get out of this God-forsaken cell and help me find my daughter, Soul Eater!" Spirit screamed, on the verge of tears. "You tell me where she is or how I can reach her. Please I'll be glad to listen to you!"

"Listen, Old Man. I know you're in a tight spot. So here's what we're going to do. They should let you out in about, what, three days for good behavior? Probably put you under surveillance or something like that, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm on my own, aren't I? You need to keep Lord Death and the others busy while I find Maka."

"Escaping the prison is suicide!" Spirit protested.

"Good," Soul said brushing back his white hair. "Then at least I'll die with a shred of dignity. I'm not going to sit here and wait for my meister to be killed."

"I'm not sure if that's-"

"I don't care! I'm going to save her, Death Scythe! Even if I have to die to do it! I refuse to leave her alone like you and everyone else did!" He lowered his head and grabbed onto the cell bars. "She's all I have left."

Spirit looked at him from across the hall. True, he had hated the idea that Maka would be partners with a boy when they were first starting out, but as of right now he felt she had made the right choice. It wasn't like he never noticed how far Soul had gone to save his daughter. In fact, it frightened him sometimes. Soul's loyalty was scarily familiar. He dove in front of danger to protect her at all costs. And while as a Death Scythe, Spirit had to acknowledge that being that connected to someone was bad for a weapon's flexibility, as a Father, he had never been so grateful for Soul. And now, even when Spirit himself had given up, Soul was still willing to fight. His words rang deep into Spirit's soul. _She's all I have left._

"I know," Spirit finally spoke, his eyes filling with tears. Soul looked up in shock. "That's the one thing we have in common." They sat in silence, feeling their souls connect for the first time. Soul had always known Spirit cared about Maka, but he had never seen him like this. Likewise, Spirit was starting to realize that despite all of the popularity, Soul was practically alone. Maka was the only thing the two of them could agree on, the only thing worth fighting for. Perhaps, they weren't so different after all.

***

Kid stormed into his father's office in a rage. Something was going on and he was getting to the bottom of it. He walked ten feet in front of Liz and Patti who trailed behind nervously. They didn't see Kid angry often, but when they did, they knew to stay out of his way. Liz sighed. He had every right to be upset. She knew Kid admired Maka a lot for her bravery and practicality while the others tended to be slightly immature. She had been one of those to volunteer to save him from the book of Eibon. And Soul, Liz couldn't believe how they were treating him. She supported Kid's decision to confront his father.

They arrived at the end where Lord Death sat in a chair looking at his mirror. He could see everything from that mirror, Kid thought. He wondered if he could see Maka through there as well.

"Father! What is the meaning of all this?" Kid wasted no time in small talk. The God turned around to face his son.

"Kid, have a seat," he stated solemnly. Kid stood his ground.

"What's going on? I have a right to know the truth!" he snapped.

"It was a very difficult negotiation, but I think it will be for the best. Kid, as the Grim Reaper you will learn that sometimes we can't let our emotions impact our decisions."

"But the students at the DWMA are the top priority! What happened to that?" He looked at the floor. "I thought you said you needed her to be protected."

"She will be protected," Lord Death stated. "I have every confidence that Ansom will take very good care of Maka. That's why I asked him to take her with him." Kid's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you did?"

"If the DWMA gets attacked, the first thing they will want to do is exterminate the girl who defeated Asura. Maka is safer with Ansom."

Liz and Patti held Kid as he collapsed backward into the chair. "Then tell that to Soul, Lord Death," Liz piped up. "He's worried sick! If you tell him it's for her protection-"

"It's not," Kid said coldly. "And I can't believe you would lie to me, Father." He clutched the sides of his chair. "Ansom is going to use her to kill off all the witches. His machine, he told us, used a very rare and expensive power." His body began to shake. "How could you?"

"When you get older, you'll understand."

"Explain it to me now! If Maka really wasn't in any danger you would have told us that from the beginning! You would have talked to Soul and told him everything would be alright! You wouldn't have allowed Ansom to lock him up!" Kid spat. He scowled. "There's one thing I know for sure about you, Father, and it's that you're a horrible liar." His head shot up. "You didn't tell him because you couldn't honestly look him in the face and tell him she was coming back to him!"

"Kid..." Liz put a hand on his shoulder. Kid covered his face with his hands. There was nothing but silence for a long time. That's all Kid needed to hear.

"You're going to just let them do it," he muttered. "Why?"

"I don't have the power to stop them," Lord Death confessed. Liz and Patti gasped. "The machine can be targeted to anyone. Weapons, meisters, even Gods. There is no end to the destruction it can produce. We're only glad that when Ansom approached us, it wasn't as a threat."

"Then why don't you arrest him instead of letting him take advantage of you?" Kid asked quietly. "You are the God of Death, are you not? Surely one little Death Scythe couldn't cause you that much worry. Or is it that his offer was just too good for you to pass up?"

"He would have found her eventually, Kid. And when he did, he would have used the machine to destroy all witches, good and bad. This way we'll at least be able to save the innocent people."

"What about Maka? Where is he keeping her?"

"The same place the machine is, I suppose," Lord Death said. "But anyway, let's not talk about this serious stuff anymore, it puts me in such a sour mood."

"Fine, Father. Then I'm going to the library to do some studying. Help me get my mind off the situation." Kid stood up and signaled Liz and Patti to go with him.

"You and I are alike you know," Lord Death called back to him. Under his mask, he smiled. "You can't tell a lie either." Kid couldn't help but smile. Lord Death tossed a set of keys to his son. "While you're down there, will you let Spirit out? I'm feeling anxious without my Death Scythe around." Kid nodded and tried to figure out where to put them on his body so he'd still be symmetrical. It wasn't an easy task.

***

"So you were right, Death Scythe!" Soul exclaimed, chowing down on some of the dumplings Kid had brought him. "Hesh gonna ush her fer mash genoschide!" Spirit stood beside Kid, free from his cell. Soul swallowed hard. "What are we going to do?"

"I have direct orders from my Father to send Spirit to him for close observation, and right now they still think you're their greatest threat, Soul," Kid explained. This caused the boy to fall over laughing.

"Haha! No one seems to be able to keep me in control. Not since I was little!" he said heaving on the floor. "What a couple of nut jobs!"

Kid cocked his head to the side. "Um...Soul? Are you okay?" He leaned against the bars. "This is kind of a serious matter." Soul stopped laughing and looked up at his ceiling. Grey and stone, just like he had imagined it would be.

"Cut me some slack, Man. I've had a rough day. I want something to make me smile." He sat up and stared at his hands and clenched them into fists. "Sometimes the mere idea of clobbering those goon's faces is enough to do it."

"Sorry," Kid replied. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Soul said darkly. His voice was deep and subdued. He kept looking at his hands, at the bruises and callouses. They were always rough from playing the piano. Rough and hard, he thought. Never soft like hers. Even with Maka's hands always being calloused, they were still soft. He didn't know why, but slipping his hand into hers felt like sticking them into a bed of lotion. Now he simply felt dry. Like his skin would turn to stone like the cell.

"I'm going to do everything I can," Kid continued. "I'm not going to let this man get away with threatening the DWMA. I'll give you all the information I can find." Soul didn't say anything. He didn't feel anything, but a deep spiraling hole in his chest. Even with Kid there, the silence remained. He clutched his shirt. "Soul, we'll find a way," Kid tried to reassure him.

"I finally thought the nightmares had ended. That I wouldn't have to be afraid of being alone anymore," Soul finally said. He never opened up to his friends like he did with Maka. But now he felt like there was nothing he could do. Kid was hardly ever without Liz and Patti. He might never get this opportunity again. Right now, he just needed someone.

"Spirit," Kid said cooly. "My father is expecting you upstairs."

"Yeah, but..." Spirit began to protest.

"Go, quickly. Do not keep him waiting," Kid demanded. The Death Scythe left without a word. He knew what was happening. Kid leaned against the other side of the cell, his hand over his leg. "I tried so hard to convince them to let you go."

"I don't care about that," Soul replied, his hand growing tighter around his shirt.

"I know you don't," Kid said. "But I do. The DWMA is under new management, Soul. We're slaves now to whatever this machine is going to do. Even though you're the one behind bars, you have to understand, we're all imprisoned."

"They just took her," Soul said under his breath, which was getting shorter. "I let them take her."

"You did the best you could," Kid contradicted. "In the end, we were at a disadvantage." Soul swung his arm turned into a scythe against the thick bars. Kid barely flinched. The sound rang for about a minute. None of them saying a word. Soul was the first to speak.

"I could have done something," he sputtered. "She's always doing things for me! Why can't I do things for her? Why can't...I..." He put his hands over his head, both in human form now. "Why can't I be strong enough to protect her?"

"It wasn't your fault," Kid reassured, but Soul wouldn't buy it.

"What if she does activate the machine, Kid? What's going to happen after that?"

"I-I don't-"

"What if she dies?"

"Stop that!" Kid stood up and towered over him. "This instant! I can't bear to hear your squabbling!" He spat. Soul slammed his fist down angrily.

"Squabbling?" he shouted.

"Do you want to save Maka, Soul? Yes or no?"

"What the hell are you-"

"Yes or no?" Kid repeated for emphasis. Soul flashed his teeth.

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then do it! Because you're probably the only one who can right now!" He shouted. Soul looked up at him in disbelief. "True, I can't get you out of this cell, but you've never been one to sit in one spot and wait for a miracle to happen, have you?" He kneeled down to look at his friend. "Last time was unfair. They caught you off guard. But as long as she's alive she'll be waiting for you. Isn't that motivation enough?"

Soul slowly stood up. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the cell door. "In that case, I might have something up my sleeve," he smirked. Kid gave a sigh of relief. Soul showed him a toothy smile and reached through the bars to give him a knuckle punch. Who would have thought of all people, Death the Kid would be the one to get him back on his feet. He grinned, but only for a short while. His mind was still plagued with Maka. There was a very likely chance Ansom did not intend to keep her alive for long. Determination filled his body once more. Kid was right. He was the only one who could save her, and he would. After all, he had promised, hadn't he?

_ Once I get out of here, Maka. I will keep my promise. I will find you and bring you home._

***

It seemed like the car never stopped moving. Maka looked around the fancy limousine, surprised she wasn't forced between two body guards or anything. Her shoulder still had the bullet wound, but the bullet was a demon weapon bullet, a compressed soul wavelength, so it didn't set in like one made of metal. Still, it hurt like hell. It had been a good two hours before they finally reached their destination. Maka scowled as she looked out the window. How could such a horrible man live in such a beautiful place? It reminded her of when she visited Soul's parents and Wes' house. They had called it their _humble_ home. She hoped this Ansom guy wasn't going to try and be modest. Fancy home or not, she was still his property issued to him by the DWMA. That did not mean, however, that she was going to act like it.

"Miss Maka Albarn, is it?" the man said opening the door. His black suit and tie were highly elegant. She felt like she was going to throw up. How dare he be polite to her after what he did to Soul?

"Yes," she said not looking at him. He held out his hand to her but she refused it, getting out of the car herself.

"You must be exhausted from the ride over here. Please, allow me to show you inside," he said sweetly. Maka bit her lip.

"Don't try to flower this up. What is it you want?" She wasn't going to take any shit from this guy. She wasn't going to be fooled with his hospitality.

"I want you to feel at home, Miss Albarn. That's all," came his response. She looked at him sternly. She may not have been excellent at deception herself, but she knew when someone was lying to her. "After all," he continued. "I went through quite a lot to get you here."

"Why? What reason could you possibly have for taking a student from the academy?"

Ansom grinned. "Smart and beautiful. And you must be very strong to have defeated the Kishin Asura. Looks like I've hit the jackpot." Maka cringed and cocked an eyebrow. _Beautiful?_ She thought trying to process the word. Her? There was no way. She was plain and boyish, nothing feminine about her save her skirt and her pigtails.

"I didn't defeat the Kishin," she admitted. "Crona did. Swallowed him whole."

"But you defeated Crona," he reiterated. "That's right, isn't it?"

Maka stopped cold. Crona. That was a name she used to despise, but that was before she understood it. Then it was a name she held close to her heart. She had been Crona's first friend, the one charged with the task of murdering her. However, Maka could never do it. She could never hurt Crona and was convinced she would die trying to bring her back. In the end, she was able to exercise the madness out of her, but only long enough for Crona to realize the mistake she had made. In the end, it was Soul who saved Crona by allowing her to escape. It was thanks to him that Crona was still out there free from fear.

"You don't know anything about Crona," she spat. Ansom folded his hands together.

"Ah, I see. It isn't really important. Please follow me," he said. Maka did this, though the thought of Crona brought tears to her eyes. That's when she remembered.

"Soul..." She stopped walking and grimaced. "What happened to Soul!"

"Please, let's talk about this inside, my dear. This heat is beginning to get to my head and you must be tired."

Maka crossed her arms but followed him inside. The castle was even nicer on the inside than it was on the outside. It was grandiose with high ceilings and rich red paint on the walls with gold trimming. Ansom approached one of the servants wearing a simple black ensemble.

"Take our guest upstairs and get her something suitable to wear for dinner," he said. The servant nodded and lead her up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall. It was light blue with elegant blue and silver furniture. There was a large window that took up practically an entire wall. The sun was beginning to set. She couldn't see anything for miles. Nothing but fields of grass.

"Miss?" A woman said. She turned around to see another servant holding a towel. "The master is expecting you for dinner at 6:00." Maka didn't respond. She wouldn't eat with him. Not until he was honest with her. What was he up to? And why did he need student compensation? He had servants. It didn't make sense. Unless...her eyes grew wide. Unless he needed a partner. She bit her lip. No. Even if that was the case, she would not agree to such a proposal.

"I'm not entirely hungry," was all she could bring herself to say. She wanted to scream. Tell him she'll never eat with him or be his meister. She wanted to run away, go back to Soul and cry into his arms, but she couldn't. She had to be strong for him now, for both of them.

The woman looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Maka turned around shocked. Did this woman know something? Still, at least someone here had some dignity.

***

Maka walked down into the dining hall. She wore a blue dress, simple and down to her knees. The woman had helped her pick it out. Her pigtails stayed, however. She didn't smile or even look at Ansom when she walked in. When she looked in the mirror she felt like a princess. Now that she was there, she was reminded of the truth.

"I'm here," she said in a stoic manner. Ansom, who looked exactly the same, looked at her as though she were a prize jewel that lay in a case on his mantel. She felt so used.

"You look ravishing," he said walking up and kissing her on the hand. She pulled it away quickly and looked him straight in the eye.

"So tell me the truth," she finally said. "What am I really here for?"

"You catch on quickly," he said pulling a chair out for her. "I would expect nothing less. You know, Maka, I used to know your mother." Maka's face flattened.

"You did?"

"We went to school together. When I heard a meister had defeated the Kishin, I thought for sure it was her. But when I found out it was you, I simply couldn't wait to meet you." He sighed. "You see, I need your help."

"Then why didn't you just ask me instead of kidnapping me?" she insisted angrily. "You put Lord Death in a difficult position." Ansom chuckled and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Your father wouldn't approve of my methods. He was my primary concern. That is, until I ran into that weapon of yours. He's quite the protective type, wouldn't you say?" He took a sip of his wine as Maka scowled.

"What did you do to him?" She snapped, standing up. Ansom didn't react. He sipped his glass calmly.

"If you must know I've had him put away until my experiment was over. Lord Death is taking good care of him." Maka's jaw dropped.

"P-put away? What do you mean?"

"I simply needed him out of the way. If I let him go now he would ruin everything." He frowned. "He's keeping your father company I'm sure."

"Papa too?" She gasped, straightening up. "Well I'm here now, so there's no point in keeping them locked up any more."

Ansom shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then at least let me see Soul!"

"Out of the question!"

"But why?"

"Even with soul protect over the house, they might be able to find you. If they do, everything I've worked for will be for not. You understand, don't you?"

Maka's eyes grew wide. Soul protect? Wasn't that witch's magic? "No. Not if I talk to him. Soul will listen to me. I swear he will. Papa...I'm not sure. But If I tell them I'm safe..."

"And who's to say you are?"

Maka was taken aback. "Huh?"

"Miss Albarn, I simply said that I needed you to complete an experiment. That doesn't change your situation." He stood up, gripping her hard by the chin. She winced trying to pull away. "You belong to me now, body and soul. That was the contract I signed with the Shiningami. The girl with the anti-magic wavelength for the safety of the city. Seems like a fair trade."

Maka pushed him away ferociously. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Professor," she spat. "I would have been willing to help you if you had just let me. But you're wrong, I'm not powerful like you think I am. I only got to the point I did because of Soul. He's the strong one, not me." She looked at him for a long time. "I'm his meister. You may have my body, but he owns my soul!" SMACK! Maka felt her cheek burn from the impact. She dropped to the floor. It was like being slapped by metal. Ansom held his right hand in his left and puffed. He sat up and straightened his suit jacket.

"What kind of backwards notion is that? The weapon is owned by the meister not the other way around!" He looked around and scowled. "Marsha!" The woman who was dusting a lamp rushed to his side.

"Yes, Master Ansom?"

"Take the Lady upstairs," he said in a sinister tone. "Give her a chance to relax. It's been a long day. We'll postpone dinner." The woman came around and offered Maka her hand, but she refused it.

"You're horrible," Maka said under her breath. "Taking advantage of Lord Death this way." She stood up and glared at Ansom. "No matter what your plan is, as a student of the DWMA," her eyes narrowed. "It's my duty to stop you." With that, she got up and walked away from him, not looking back. Ansom grinned maliciously.

"We'll see about that, Miss Albarn."

**Yay for intensity! So in case you're confused, I'll explain a little bit about how I ended the manga series for the purpose of the fanfiction. After all, it is a SLIGHT alternate universe. :) **

**Soul and Maka try to use Maka's anti-magic wavelength to free Crona from the madness like in the Black Blood Resonance Battle. However, it didn't work and Crona ended up almost killing Maka. The shock of that plus the wavelength snapped Crona back to normal and she (it) was able to defeat the kishin. Knowing that Crona was likely to be hunted, Soul lets her (it) and Ragnorok go as he feels it's what Maka would have wanted. Obviously Maka survives (because otherwise there wouldn't be a fanfiction, would there?) and everyone is convinced that Maka and Soul defeated Asura. **

**I hope that helped with the context! Kind of a cheesy ending, but it's kind of a cheesy show/manga so I don't feel bad about it. I hope the manga gets some good Spirit and Soul resolution when it does end. **

**NEXT WEEK: Chapter 4: Perfect Symmetry**

**Enjoy your week everyone! :D**


	4. Perfect Symmetry

**Hello Everyone! Hope you're all enjoying your week! Please enjoy the latest installment of Musicality part 2! :)**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me **

Chapter 4: Perfect Symmetry

Kid flipped through book after book in the library. Even on the third level, he couldn't find a single one he needed. He held in his hand was one on the anti-magic wavelength. He needed information, anything that might help Maka. He prayed in his soul that there would be some way to save her. It was the least he could do. That last year at the academy was the first time he ever felt like he had friends. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, even Crona changed the way he interacted in school. He was popular for the wrong reasons, because he was Lord Death's son. A Grim Reaper. But even though his first day, and month, of school left more to be desired, after a while he got used to seeing their faces every day.

Maka was always trying to catch up to the others on her team, even her own partner. He had always seen himself as fearless. But the truth was she was the bravest of them all. Not hiding behind skill like he did. _So this is true friendship_, he thought to himself. He grimaced. And now the bastard Ansom wanted to ruin it. He wanted to blur the lines between good and evil, but that wasn't going to happen. His school and his friends were in danger. His father refused to do anything about it, so naturally he would.

"Hey Kid," a loud voice came from beside him. It was Black Star blinking nervously. "Whatcha reading?" He peered over him looking down at the words in the book.

"Black Star!" Kid hissed. "What are you doing on the third level of the library? This is for 3 star meisters and weapons only. How did you get in here?" Black Star laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'm the biggest star ever! They can't lock me out of a section! I do whatever I want!"

"Of course. Why am I so surprised?" Kid said looking down at his book. "If you must know I'm trying to read up on the anti-magic wavelength." The room grew quiet.

"I see. For Maka." Black Star's face became serious. "Tsubaki is worried. I told her not to since, you know, it's Maka right? Nothing's gonna happen. She's just being ridiculous. Anyone associated with me is a star so I'm sure she'll be just fine." He bit his lip. "But she still doesn't eat or sleep. I say CHEER UP TSUBAKI WHAT'S GOTCHYA DOWN? JUST LOOK AT MY HANDSOME FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED IN NO TIME! But not even that seems to make her smile."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That Ansom guy really pisses me off! Why if I knew where he was I would go right over there and give him a nice one in the jaw that's what I'd do! How dare he just barge in here like he owns the place and cause Tsubaki suffering! He's gonna pay!" Black Star shouted. Kid sighed and shut the book.

"Have you talked to Soul yet? About...you know." Kid looked at him intently. Black Star didn't move.

"Yeah," he said solemnly. "Didn't think much of it. He's upset about something."

"He has every right to be," Kid interjected. "It's not easy to have your partner ripped away from you twice in the same year. Especially if you are as close as he and Maka are."

"That's no excuse!" Black Star clenched his fists. "He didn't even look at me the entire time I was there! All he did was stare at the ceiling and think! He didn't even speak besides one word responses when I told him about my awesome greatness in the fight against Ox today! What a bastard! Can you believe him?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't want to talk about you right now, Black Star?" Kid said coldly. He gave him a biting look.

"What are you talking about? What better subject would there-?"

"Don't make me smack you." Kid picked up another book and began to flip through it. "You know very well what."

"Fine, yeah, you're right. But if he keeps sulking like this without me to be here to cheer him up, he's going to end up hurting himself. He cared that Tsubaki and I were leaving Death City to go on a mission, so I guess that's good." Black Star clutched his chest. "Oh Soul! My heart will suffer with every beat until we are reunited!" he said goofily. Kid rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's this thing?" Black Star picked up a book and pulled out a blue slip of paper. Kid's eyes widened.

"Let me see that!" He said gripping the paper tightly. He looked at it over and over. Opening the folds, he noticed they were blueprints. Blueprints for a machine.

"That looks like that Moral Manipulation Machine thing the witches made back at Arachnophobia," Black Star stated. But Kid shook his head.

"No, it isn't. And it isn't one of Eibon's magic tools either."

"Then what is it?"

Kid looked at the prints closely and smiled. "It's exactly what I've been looking for!"

***

She watched his chest as it rose and fell, her fingers locked tight in a death grip. This was it. The ultimate Maka chop. She held the pipe in her hand. It trembled. She didn't want to kill a human. She wasn't sure if this would even kill him. He was a weapon after all. And not just any weapon, a Death Scythe. She grit her teeth. _Sorry, but I can't stay here. I can't let the DWMA get away with this_. She rose the lead pipe up into the air. WHACK! He didn't let out a sound, but sat there with his head spouting blood all over his silk sheets. Maka backed away and dropped the pipe onto the floor. She did it. She was free. But she couldn't feel happy about it. She didn't have time for remorse, though. She had to get out. She had to find Soul and her Papa and set them free.

She ran out the door and down the stairs. She had slipped on her old skirt and trench coat she had worn to the meeting at the DWMA. She ran and ran past hundreds of rooms until she found it. The front door. Right there, unguarded. She slipped right through with ease. It was almost too easy, but she was too happy to notice. It was pouring down rain. Maka smirked. Perfect weather for an escape. The fog would mask her in case Ansom woke up and the rain would cover the noise. She sprinted as fast as she could across the field. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know how she was going to get back to school, to Soul. But she would. Finally, she saw something in the distance, but it wasn't anything like she expected. It was a barrier. There was a fence, not too high off the ground, but just high enough where you needed to climb to get over it. Maka listened. It wasn't reacting to the rain. She thew a rock at it, but there wasn't a spark. She sighed with relief. She reached up and grabbed the wire of the fence only to feel a surge go straight through her body. She grunted.

"What the hell?" she said to herself as she tried to stand up.

"It only detects wavelengths," a ghastly voice came behind her. No. It was impossible. She turned around to see Ansom's smiling face. His teeth glimmered in the fog, but most of his body was in silhouette. She felt his hand grip her by the collar of her coat. "Now was hitting me with a lead pipe really necessary?" Maka kicked him and got herself free. She couldn't do anything else. She ran as fast as she could the opposite direction. There, however, she was greeted with a snarl. She stopped cold, face to face with a dog with sharp teeth. She turned around, but saw another silhouette of an animal coming. Damn. I can't fight all of them. Soon she was surrounded. One of the dogs jumped and tackled her to the ground. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. The dog ripped and tore at her clothes, leaving shreds of cloth on the ground.

Suddenly, a whistle was heard and the dogs all ran off, leaving Maka alone in the rain. Ansom walked up and stood over her, his smile the only thing she could make out. That possessive, monstrous smile that laughed at her. He got down and put his knees on either side of her waist. She tried to wiggle away, but he leaned down and grabbed her by the chin again.

"There you are, little birdie. Didn't want you to fly away now, did we?" He stood up and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. She looked at him from the ground.

"Let me...ugh...see him..." she said trying to pull herself up. Ansom put a foot on her shoulder. He aimed his hand at her as it morphed into a gun.

"No. That is my answer," he locked the gun. Maka could still see the blood trickle from the top of his head. "And I suggest you never ask me again." He pulled her up by the coat and grabbed her by the arm. "Obviously a simple lock on your door isn't going to work."

He brought her back to her room and threw her on the bed, locking the bedroom door. Maka looked around frantically. There had to be something, anything she could use as a weapon! But everything looked plush and soft, like solitary confinement.

"I don't think you quite grasp the situation here." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. "You belong to me."

"What do you so desperately need me for? What are you going to do?" She began to tremble, but that was normal. Fear was normal, she reminded herself. It was good. She just had to accept it.

"If you simply must know, I'm running an experiment with your soul wavelength." Maka's face fell.

"M-my wavelength?"

"Why of course, My dear." He slipped the knife back in his pocket and caressed her cheek. "As nice as it is to have your body at my disposal," he leaned into her ear. "What I really need is your soul."

***

Soul flopped onto one side, then the other. His entire body was course with sweat. Suddenly without warning, he shot up.

"MAKA!" He screamed, looking around in a panic. There was no one left. He leaned his head against the bars of the cell, breathing. He looked left, then right. "H-hey." He stood up and pressed his face between two of them. "Hey!" No answer. He grabbed the bars of the cell and hesitantly started to pull on them. "L-let me out. Come on! Please!" He pulled harder, they still didn't budge. "I know you're out there! I can't stay here! I have to go! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Let me go! Please! I have to get out of here!" He began kicking the bars as hard as he could. "You don't understand! They're going to kill her if you don't! I'm begging you!" He slunk down in his cell. "Please...don't let me lose her..."

"Soul Evans," a voice came from the darkness. Soul jumped.

"I don't go by that name anymore," he spat. A man in a trench coat came and dropped an envelope into his cell. He was completely surrounded in shadow.

"Delivery from your superior. I suggest you read through it carefully," the man said as he walked away.

"Hold on! You work for Ansom, then?" he called. The man stopped.

"Yes, that I do. Your point?"

"Do you know where he lives?" He gripped the bars tightly. The man didn't answer. "Listen, I'm looking for a girl! A scythe meister named Maka Albarn. Have you-?"

"It's wise not to interfere with Lord Ansom's work." The man began to walk away. "It's best you don't ask questions." Soul grit his teeth.

"Hey! Come back here!" The man disappeared into the darkness. "Fine, don't tell me. It doesn't matter anyway." He looked down at the floor where the envelope lay. He dusted it off and broke the seal.

***

"Ah, a perfect morning of perfect symmetry." Kid said to himself as he made his way down to the dungeon.

He held in his hand the blueprints he had found in the library. He had waited until morning to talk to Soul about them, considering he didn't want to trouble his sleep. It could be the key, he thought to himself. He made his way down to the cell where he saw Soul, awake, leaning against the bars with his back.

"Good morning, drowsy," he said teasingly. He would try every morning to get Soul to perk up. He knew how desperate he was for a laugh. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not a wink." Soul didn't move. Kid shrugged.

"Well, that's too bad. I don't want you falling asleep for my-" he was interrupted by Soul who shoved an envelope in his face. The seal was broken and it was slightly crumpled. "What's this?" He took it between his hands.

"Got it last night," Soul whispered. His voice was cracked and weak. Kid opened it up and noticed it was hand written in cursive. Peculiar, he thought. All messages were usually written in print. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Dear Mister Ev-"

"Don't read it out loud, Dumb-Ass!" Soul snapped. He put his hands over his head. "Please, just to yourself. Please." Kid nodded, aware of his friend's fragile emotional state. He slipped on his reading glasses, as the light in the dungeon was dull, and began to read.

_Dear Mister Evans, _

_ I must apologize for the inconvenience but considering your actions there was nothing else to be done. I hope you do not hold what I do against me for you see, it was prearranged by Lord Death and myself. You have, no doubt, been wondering what it is my intentions are. I assure you they are pure and fair. I must, however, express to you the gravity of the situation. The very future of your school hangs in the balance. It is for that reason that once the two weeks are up, I advise you to find a new partner. _

Kid stepped back in shock. Was this man crazy? He swallowed hard and kept reading.

_It would be best to erase your mind of your previous partner as she is now my property issued by the DWMA itself. You must understand it is garish and foolish to chase after something you not only can't find, but does not belong to you. Therefore, you must release all custody of her soul to me. I request that you take my advice and perhaps then we will be able to get along. I guarantee if you go after her, it will end tragically. _

_I will issue a warrant for your release in approximately two weeks. _

_ Take Care. _

_** A**_

"Forget about her," Soul said pressing his head into his knees, hugging them closely to him. "He wants me to just forget about her." Kid put down the note and watched his friend shake with fear. No, not fear. Anger.

"Come, Soul. Do you really think he thinks you're going to do that?" Kid folded his arms.

"Bastard...how dare he..." Soul sputtered.

"It was quite the threat."

"How dare he bargain with her soul like that!" he shouted as he kicked over the bowl that had his "breakfast" in it. "Mocking me! Even from a distance! He's mocking me!" Kid frowned.

"Get ahold of yourself! He sent you this because he wants you to snap. Don't you see?" Kid closed his eyes and leaned against the bars.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him!"

Kid sighed. "Take a look at this," He pulled out the blueprints and dropped them to the floor along with a lighter. Soul picked it up and looked it over, his eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"It's a machine that can refract wavelength. My prediction is Ansom is using it to magnify Maka's anti-magic wavelength to kill all witches. But according to the book I found it in they never got enough power to make it work." Soul looked at the design. It was a tube, only large enough to hold a baseball, attached were some wires and a box for electrical current to surge through.

"How can that thing reflect a wavelength? You can't even fit a person in there, let alone a powerful soul. It's puny."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out too." It was silent for a while.

"Lord Death sent Black Star and Tsubaki out on a mission. For some reason he doesn't want them here. He's probably going to send you off somewhere too, Kid. I don't think there's a lot of time," Soul said. Kid simply smiled and pulled a breakfast burrito he snuck from the cafeteria out of his jacket. Soul could feel his stomach roar with hunger as drool fell down his face. The Shiningami tossed it to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't matter what Father tells me. I will help you however I can for as long as I can." Kid sat down and began rolling the blueprints. Soul, whose mouth was now full with beans and cheese, swallowed hard.

"Hey Kid," he said hesitantly. He wasn't exactly sure how to phrase his question. "Why are you doing all of this? Is it really because you feel the school is being threatened?" The question hit Kid in an awkward spot. He was doing it because it was the right thing, right? But no, he knew that wasn't the case.

"I've been there. Where Maka is right now. Where you are. I know how scary it is to not be able to do something about your situation. To be a captive. What's worse, is when you know someone you care about is in trouble...and can do nothing to stop it." He thought back to the book of Eibon. He was helpless, in Soul's position right now. But that wasn't really it either. "I am obsessed with symmetry," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, you're a freak. We got that."

But Kid shook his head. "Balance. Order. Right. Wrong. There is a natural way of things. Killing witches blindly like this is going to do more harm than good. And even if it was for the better that all witches be eliminated, what would that mean for you and Maka? Should someone be accepting of this horrible fate handed to them? No. I don't really know if I believe in fate. But I do believe in symmetry. Perfect balance. Me and my twins. Black Star and Tsubaki. You and Maka." He paused letting out a sigh. "I can't stand seeing one of you without the other. It's just wrong!" He couldn't help it. Tears began to fall down his face. "All of this is wrong..."

"Kid, Dude, it's okay."

"No it isn't. Everything is out of balance! The lines are changing. I don't know which ones are safe to cross anymore!" He wiped his nose. "You and her...I'm sorry. This is too bold for me to say. I shouldn't be prying."

"No no, I get it. To be honest, I don't think anyone else could handle someone like me." Soul chuckled to himself.

"Soul!" another voice came from the hallway. He froze.

"Quick! Kid! Hide the blueprints!" he snapped in a panic. Kid did this as a girl with short black hair came charging down the hall, followed by a medium-height brown-haired boy.

"Soul!" She shouted again. Soul blinked.

"Mia? What are you-"

"I was sick so I missed the meeting and I came back to school today and they told me about Maka and oh Soul! You must be so scared!"

"No, not really. Not for myself anyway"

"So you're the new Death Scythe, huh?" The boy with the brown hair said. "The one who took on Ansom?"

Soul looked at him skeptically. "Yeah...who are you?"

"Oh! Soul! This is Blake," Mia said excitedly. "He's...my new partner."

"Ah...I see. Good for you," he tried to sound happy.

"You're all the school's been talking about, you know?" Blake said.

Soul blushed. "That's annoying." His eyes grew wide. "Wait! They're talking about Maka too, then. Right?"

"Oh we're not really allowed-" Mia began, but the boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's all anyone can talk about. Well, I mean, there are the girls who petition outside your cell for your freedom. They all think you're way too good for her or some shit like that, but everyone else is just concerned."

"Blake! Don't say things like that!" Mia said grabbing him by the arm. "Maka is the best! She even defeated the Kishin Asura!"

"I never said I believed it. It's just ridiculous girl drama, that's all."

Soul scowled looking at Kid. "And why is it I haven't heard about this until now?"

"It would have been just another distraction," Kid said simply. Soul sighed. He was right. It was just another distraction. He hated women sometimes.

"The school is pretty much divided at this point," Blake continued. "Those who think it's right to sacrifice a student for the sake of an entire city's protection and those who don't. I personally think this whole thing is fishy."

"Poor Soul!" Mia said gripping the bars of his cell. "Is there anything I can do for you? I've been trying to find information about this Ansom guy but so far, no luck."

"Mia," Soul said touching her hand. "It's okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Mia's cheeks turned pink. Blake's face grew hot. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows as Mia giggled. Soul quickly let go. He knew that face and he didn't want to give the poor guy the wrong idea.

"But don't you care?" she snapped. "Don't you care you're locked in this horrible place?"

Soul shook his head. "The only thing I care about is Maka." Mia looked at him with sad eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry. If only I were stronger. I would go find Miss Maka and bring her back for you." Blake placed his hand in hers.

"We should get going. We came by to give you this." He tossed Soul a bag. He curiously opened it. The bag glowed red. Soul reached into it and pulled out the last thing he had expected. A Kishin egg.

"W-wha-" He couldn't form the words.

"The more of those you eat, the stronger you'll become." Blake wrapped his arm around Mia. "It's our first one, so it's kind of special."

"Maka said you like the taste of them, so I thought it was the least we could do," Mia added. "Enjoy!" Soul stared at the egg.

"No, I couldn't," he finally said. "This was your egg, and your first one at that. How could I take this from you? Mia. You should eat this, not me." But she shook her head.

"We both agreed that you should have it. We can always get another one. This way..." her eyes started to fill with tears. "This way when you find Miss Maka you can show it to her!" Mia took off running, her eyes flooding. Blake saluted and ran after his partner. Soul held the egg in his arms.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Kid said, drying his eyes with a handkerchief. Soul rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, consuming the soul in one gulp.

"Shut up," he said, wiping the drool from his mouth. "You're just jealous because it's tastier than anything you've ever given me." He laughed, a good hearty laugh. Kid smiled. At least now Soul was starting to relax. Perhaps they really could find a way out of this situation. They had a prototype and a good two weeks. If things kept going the way they were, Soul would have enough confidence to face Ansom.

**NEXT WEEK: An Irrefutable Invitation **

**Hope you're enjoying the story! **


	5. An Irrefutable Invitaton

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update! School's been crazy this week! Thanks for being patient! **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All original Characters (c) Me**

Chapter 5: An Irrefutable Invitation

Maka stared out the window, her hands behind her back tied to the base of the chair she was sitting in. She was used to it by now. After she had managed to pick every locked door and window in the facility, Ansom had no choice but to keep her literally under lock and key. Secretly, the fact that he couldn't control her without them made her proud. Even though she was supposed to be in danger, she felt powerful. She looked up at the moon which seemed to have grown bigger since the night before. Her smile relaxed. Was this really going to be the last time she would see it?

As if on cue, she heard the lock click open and felt the room flood with light. He was back. And I was really starting to enjoy myself, she thought with distain. She felt the presence of a soul come right behind her. It wasn't morning yet, what did he want? Her question was answered as she heard a sawing noise and felt her ropes fall to the floor. She brought her hands toward her. Her wrists were covered in rope burns. She turned around to make sure she hadn't made a mistake, but her eyes indeed met Ansom's to her bitter disappointment. She sat there for a moment, not making a move. Then, she slowly stood up. WHACK! Her fist slammed into the side of his cheek, knocking him almost to the floor. She stood on the chair and used it to propel herself over him and kick him in the face.

"You shouldn't leave your guard down so easily, Professor," she mocked as she ran for the door. She was blocked by a tall man wearing a giant machine gun. Shit, she thought. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"You know, I don't have to wait until sunrise to kill you," Ansom spoke as he adjusted his tie. The man in the black suit aimed the gun at her. Maka scowled. Ansom pulled the chair out a ways and put his hands over the back. "Have a seat, won't you Miss Maka?" Maka could do nothing but comply. She plopped her butt down on the chair and crossed her arms, wriggling around in the silk nightgown he forced her to wear. Ansom smiled. "How old are you now, fifteen? There must be some reasonability intermixed all that stubbornness." He reached for the brush on the bedside table. Slowly, he began brushing her hair back. Maka didn't say a word. "Such lovely hair. You get it from your mother, don't you?"

"What do you want, Ansom?" Maka hissed.

"I thought it would be unfair to have someone spend their last moments tied to a chair. Am I wrong on that?" He grinned.

Maka scoffed. "I'd rather not to have to spend them looking at your ugly mug either, but I guess that's just my luck," she spat. Ansom let out a chuckle.

"I feel I've been unfair to you, Maka," he said in a sickly sweet tone. "It wasn't your fault you were the only one born with an anti-magic wavelength strong enough to defeat the witches. But then again, life isn't fair is it, My Dear?" Maka didn't respond. She kept her head straight forward looking out the window. "I'm going to do something for you," Ansom said. "To show my gratitude for your cooperation."

Maka was confused. Was that sarcasm? She had been anything but cooperative since he first declared her his property.

"I'm not a horrible man, so I will grant you one request so long as it is within my standards. After which..." he reached down and grabbed her chin, pulling her face to meet his. "Your soul will be mine."

Maka's scowl softened. "Request?"

"Anything you desire. Anything you've always wanted to have. Anything you would like to eat. Anything you would like to do. With the exception, of course, that you stay in this house. Do you think that sounds fair?"

_ Fair? None of this is fair!_ Maka thought angrily. But...either way she didn't have a way to leave. She had tried escaping so many times, but failed at each attempt. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to see Soul, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"And Miss Maka," Ansom said in a sing song voice. "Might I make a suggestion?"

***

Soul lay on the floor of his cell, thinking of a plan. According to Kid he should lie low for a few days and wait until security died down before making any escape attempts. Soul frowned. _It could be too late by now_. He rolled over to his side and tried to sleep. It was late at night, or so he thought. He couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw the same thing. Maka...smiling at him...telling him not to worry. Not to lose sleep. He groaned. His stomach began to grumble. Mia had brought him food earlier that day, so he shouldn't have been hungry. Or maybe he was just sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He wouldn't be able to think of a plan on two hours of rest alone.

He heard a clang coming from the door of his cell. He opened his eyes. His jaw dropped in disbelief. The cell door was open, with a man in a black suit holding it so.

"Phone call, Evans. Make it quick," The man said. Soul sat up and rubbed his head.

_Dammit Kid, it's like one in the morning. Couldn't you have waited until I was awake for this?_ No one else would have the audacity to call someone that early. But then again, Soul figured, if it was crucial information like where Maka was, he would want it as soon as possible. He followed the man to a small room where there was a telephone.

"You have ten minutes," The man said as he slammed the door shut behind him. Soul walked over and picked up the phone. He yawned as he placed the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?" he said drowsily.

"S-Soul?" a hesitant voice came from the other end. Soul practically dropped the phone in shock.

"Maka!" He didn't bother maintaining a cool attitude. "Maka! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I haven't been outside in a while and the windows were tinted in the car, so it was hard to identify landmarks." She shook it off. "But that doesn't matter right now."

"What do you mean that doesn't-"

"Death City is in terrible danger! You have to warn Lord Death!"

"Yeah, I know. You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine."

Soul scowled. "You don't sound fine."

"Just...don't worry about me, okay?" Maka's voice shook over the other line. Soul's face grew dark.

"How can I not? You're miles away in a place where even I can't reach you. I tried not to lose sleep over it but every time I close my eyes..." He grit his teeth. "Kid and I are working on a plan. We'll see each other soon, Maka. I promise."

"...Soul," Maka held the phone down on her lap as she listened in on the other end. Tears began to flow from her cheeks, landing on her silk nightgown.

"You can tell that sick Bastard Ansom that he's messing with the wrong Death Scythe! I'm going to go down there and kick his perfect little rich ass!"

"...Listen..." she quivered. "It's too late..." Her words sliced through Soul's heart like a katana sword.

"He's telling you that, isn't he? He's just cocky, Maka. He hasn't won yet! I won't let him win! So don't think-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Maka screamed, her face now wet from falling tears. She picked up the phone and held it to her face again. "There's something I need, no, I want to tell you, Soul. And I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to have to do it." Her hands shook. "I've never felt so happy as I did when I was with you." She bit her lip to try and stop the tears, "Fight hard and become the strongest Death Scythe ever, okay?" she shouted. "Do it for me."

"Whoa, hang on! What are you blabbering on about?"

Her voice suddenly became panicked. "You have stop Ansom otherwise hundreds of people will die! Promise me no matter what, you'll do that! No matter what happens to me, you have to put the City first!"

"Maka...what's wrong? You're shaking." But there came no answer. "Of course I'll destroy the machine! I will. And I'll bring you back home." He could hear her sniffles from the other line. He calmed down. "Come on, no crying okay? It's not cool to make your partner cry." The sniffling stopped, but still there was no answer. Finally, Soul heard a crash on the other line as though the phone had been dropped. "Maka?" Still no answer. "Maka!"

"Oh dear, am I interrupting?" a sinister voice came from the other line. Soul felt his face turn hot, rushing with black blood. "Maka, let me talk to your friend." There was nothing from her on the other line.

"Ansom," Soul sneered. He was probably conducting the entire conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry for locking you in the dungeon, my Boy. I tend to act on impulse. How about I make it up to you? Ah! I've got it! You, Maka and I can have lunch together at my place. What do you say? Shall I pick you up around noonish?"

"You're letting me go?" Soul asked suspiciously. "But it's only been a week."

"It was wrong of me to think I could lock you up simply for having feelings. The dedication you show for your technician really did impress me so. I hear you are from a family of high standards, so I suggest you'll be able to find something suitable to wear. Haha!" Ansom laughed at his own joke.

_This could be a trap_, Soul thought. In fact, it probably was, but he didn't care. The idea that he could see Maka again was just too good of an offer to pass up. "Noon. Tomorrow. In front of the school. Don't take your time," Soul muttered. "Now put Maka back o-" He heard the dial tone. Frustrated, he turned around to see the man in black.

"Guess time's up," he said sternly. Soul grimaced and followed him out the door. "Get your things from the back hallway and report to Lord Death before you leave. Ansom has signed the pardon for your release." Soul didn't have anything. He left without a word.

He reported to Lord Death and headed straight home to find a suit. Spirit was shocked to see him back before the two weeks were up, but Soul didn't waste any time with chatter. He had one place to stop before he could resume his mission. He gathered a small backpack of clothes and headed over to Kid's place. The young successor opened the door and stared at him in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Soul! I heard the news! Ansom let you go?" Kid offered the door open and allowed him inside. Soul explained to him the conversation he had with Maka and Ansom. Kid listened closely to his friend's words.

"She's really scared, Kid. I don't think we have much time left."

"And you're seriously thinking about going?" Kid insisted.

"What choice do I have? Even if it is a trap, I can't let things go on the way they have been. I'm her weapon. Ergo, I need to protect her no matter what the danger."

"True, but should I not go with you? It could be dangerous."

Soul shook his head. "You need to stay here and find a way to get your father on our side."

"It's been a pointless effort so far," Kid explained. "You must at least try and destroy the machine while you are there. There is no doubt in my mind he'll want you to see it."

"Yeah, that's the plan. If there's no machine, then he won't have a choice. He'll have to let her go."

"Precisely," said Kid.

***

The night was long and cold, even in Soul's bed. He knew he needed to save his energy for the event the next day, but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept diverting back to Maka. He had never heard her exhibit that kind of fear. She was always the brave one, he recalled. Even when it seemed like she couldn't handle a situation, she always pulled through. Soul lay in bed thinking about all they had been through. Medusa, the Kishin, Calypso, the black blood, all distinct obstacles in their path to success. Yet Maka, the amazing person that she was, never turned back. She never lost sight of her goals, and she never gave up. That was why she never lost.

But he was different. He could only throw himself in the line of fire for her. That wasn't bravery, he thought. His whole life he had been a coward, running away from his problems instead of facing them head on. It was pathetic. She always said he was an idiot for always offering his life up to save hers, but he didn't understand why. He was just doing what he was supposed to do, right? Soul scowled. Despite everything, he had resolved to be there for her in body and spirit. But he knew that wasn't why he always put her safety before anything else. The truth was, he was alone for so long that going back to that place where he had no love, nothing to fight for, nothing to live for, was simply not an option. He knew that if she was gone, his own life would pay forfeit. He looked over at the suit he had set up in the corner. It was a sleek black one, with a red collared shirt underneath and a black tie. _What a joke_, he thought picking up the suit and holding it between his fingers. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, those damn suits just kept coming back into his life.

He was always wearing one in the black room too, a constant reminder of his past. A life of trying to live up to a family of perfection. Elegant, rich, musically gifted, he had everything anyone could ever want. But he didn't want any of it. He was still wandering. Still waiting for the new light to lead him where he was supposed to be. Maka had given his life direction and purpose. Without that, what was he? Nothing but a mediocre pianist from the upper crust. That didn't make him better than anyone else. If anything, it caused him to be lazy when it came to school and work. Maka didn't have anything handed to her. She had to work for it.

He set the suit down and put his hand through his hair.

That's what made her so incredible. In all circumstances he and her came from the exact same world. She wanted to be like her mother, he like his brother. At the end of the day, the only difference was that she had the ambition to accomplish her dream, where as he tried to escape when fear of inferiority began to take hold.

Now, the tables were turned. This time she was afraid and couldn't face a threat that hung over her head. Soul couldn't run away this time. He had gone too far to go back. He would not accept failure again. He looked out the window as she often did when she was thinking. There was nothing left for him to do now. They wouldn't accept his life. A simple sacrifice wasn't going to cut it, not this time. He needed to be smart and cautious. He needed to show her he could be just as brave as she was. That he was a weapon worthy of her. And then, once he had saved her, he would make sure no one would ever take him away from her again. No witch, or doctor, or stupid rule book. He was her weapon. He belonged to her and her alone.

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**NEXT WEEK: Chapter 6: The Reunion**


	6. Reunion

**Had a great week with Concemin! If you're upset about the late update, blame him. ;)**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All original Characters (c) ME! **

Chapter 6: Reunion

Soul stood outside the Academy, dressed to the hilt, waiting for that damn limousine to finally arrive and take him to Maka. He tried not to seem anxious. He was preparing himself for the worst. He wasn't sure what to expect, of course. After all, she had never really said what exactly it was that they were doing to her. The one thing he did know, was it wasn't going to be pretty. At exactly noon, a giant limousine came and pulled up in front of him. Not a minute late, as Soul had insisted. He grimaced. It was the same one they took her away in. It was like twisting the knife in a fresh open wound. Ansom stepped out wearing a white tux this time, showing off his pristine cleanliness.

"Mr. Evans, I presume. I hardly recognized you looking so put together," Ansom said as he walked over and held his hand out to Soul. Soul scowled. He wasn't going to show this guy any respect until Maka was safely back in his arms.

"I don't go by that name anymore," he grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's Soul Eater."

"Right, of course." Ansom retracted his hand. "I'll need to gain your trust again before we can officially be, how you say, 'cool' with one another." He opened the door for Soul and offered him inside. Soul stepped into the limousine as the door slammed shut. No turning back now, he thought to himself. He looked around. The car was fancier than anything even his parents could afford, and that was saying something. "What do you like to drink, Soul? Wine? Champagne?"

Soul looked at him dumbfounded. "I'm sixteen."

"Surely. But that shouldn't stop a gentleman from having a good time. And we're both gentlemen here, aren't we?" He smiled a cheeky smile and popped a cork for one of the wine bottles. _Geez, he's just as bad as Wes_, Soul thought disdainfully as he cringed at the smell of fermented grapes. Wes was always trying to get him to taste strange things. He hated wine. His parents used to give him sips of it when he was little, but even then it made his stomach lurch.

"I'm not doing anything that constitutes losing my judgement," Soul stated. "We're here to talk business, not socialize." Ansom's face flattened as Soul stared out the tinted window. He couldn't see much. "Anyway, don't you think you'd like it better if you could actually see out this damn thing?"

"Not really. It helps keep my mind focused on my work."

"And what exactly is your work?" Soul insisted. Ansom poured himself a glass of wine and swirled it around causing the edges of the glass to momentarily turn dark red.

"Ah ah ah! No spoilers!" he said winking. Soul slouched back in his seat.

"Of course not," he mumbled.

The ride was long and practically silent. Soul knew he wouldn't get any answers from Ansom while he still had Maka. It didn't matter. Anything he told him would probably be a lie anyway. When the car finally stopped, Soul felt a strange unease in the air coupled with an arousing tension. His thoughts had been on nothing but Maka for so long now that he was actually going to see her, he felt a rush of excitement. Even when they had been "separated" they still were never truly torn apart until that moment. He couldn't stand the wait any longer. He felt thirsty, starving, like he was a famished homeless man sitting in front of a ten course meal but being told not to eat until everyone was at the table. He hadn't realized how truly desperate he was for that meal until the door was opened for him. He kept his cool and stepped outside.

The house was no house. It was a castle larger than anything he had seen before. He shouldn't have been that surprised considering the ride he got and what he was expected to wear. Still, he felt so out of place. If Maka had ever had a dream of becoming a princess, this would certainly look like it would fit the role. But he knew his meister. Items, objects, materials, all really meant nothing to her. Just give her a good book and she would be satisfied. _This place must be making her really uncomfortable_, he thought. _Ugh. So not cool_.

"I do hope the ride was leisurely. I could have gotten a larger one, but I found it silly considering there were only the two of us."

"It was fine," Soul said. He walked past Ansom and put his hands in his pockets. He turned around to face him. "Alright, Ansom. I'm here like I promised. So it's time to hold up your end of the deal."

"Ah, yes. Don't worry, My Boy. Your meister is perfectly safe. She will be joining us for lunch, which should be prepared very soon. In the mean time, why don't you have a look around the garden or I could get one of the maids to give you a tour of the house."

Soul's face twisted into a frown. "How much longer do you expect me to wait?" he snapped. Just then, a woman wearing a simple black dress and shoes came up to the two of them.

"Welcome back, Master Ansom. Lunch has been prepared for you in the dining hall. Filet Mignon, as you requested."

"Ah. Thank you Linda," Ansom said smiling. "Looks like you won't have to," Soul let out a sigh of relief. This guy could afford to have steak every day for every meal if he wanted to. Soul's stomach began to growl. He had been too worried to eat before he came and he hadn't exactly been well-nourished in prison. Maybe he could at least get a meal before he and Maka bailed. He shook off the idea. No. There would be no distractions. If this Ansom guy thought he could buy him off with cheap trinkets, he had another thing coming!

They walked through the long hallways of stone and went up a readily installed elevator. Finally, they arrived at the dining hall where a long cherry-wood table sat with food freshly prepared sitting there. Steak, mashed potatoes, rolls and fresh gravy smells filled the air. Soul began to drool, a habit of his he was trying desperately to break. Some servants, Soul assumed, came and sat them down. Ansom on the other end of the long table. Soul frowned. How were they going to talk like that? _Rich people are so strange_, he thought to himself. That's why he wanted so badly to leave his own house. He hated being waited on.

He looked around, worried. Would she really be there? She had to be. Ansom promised if he came he would get to see her. He didn't look like one to go back on a deal. Suddenly, a noise was heard from the other entrance. A woman stepped in, holding an elegantly lace gloved hand. Soul's jaw dropped to the floor. There in the candlelit light of the chandelier, was Maka. She entered the room wearing a long silk red gown and black lace gloves. Her hair was pinned up in a twisted bun and her face sparkled with makeup she never wore. But it didn't matter what she was wearing. She was there. In front of him. Right within his grasp. He couldn't take it any more. He shot up in a frantic frenzy.

"Maka!" He tried to run to her, but was stopped by Ansom who had stood up and hand both hands on his shoulders.

"Come now, you'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted. Let's just enjoy our lunch. You must be hungry." Ansom gave him a wide smile. Soul bit his lip. He sat back down. Maka didn't say anything. Ansom turned to her. "Have a seat my dear," he said taking her hand and holding the chair out for her. She sat down without a word. The servants put a plate in front of her. "Go ahead, eat." Maka nodded and began to cut her meat and eat piece by piece, exhibiting her best manners. Soul sat with his chin to the floor. What was she doing? Was she even happy he was there? He scowled. _It must be Ansom. She must be really scared of him._ Soul stabbed his fork into his meat and began to cut it, shoving huge chunks of meat into his sharp teeth. After a long silence Ansom spoke again.

"Maka, darling, would you pour our guest some water? He must be parched," Ansom grinned. She nodded and stood up, grabbing the jug of water and walking over to Soul. _Darling?_ The word made him sick to his stomach. She was nobody's darling, certainly not his. She walked round the table and grabbed his glass, not even looking at him.

"Psss. Maka!" he whispered. She didn't respond. "What's going on? Why are you wearing that?" Again, there was no answer. She poured his water and began to walk away. Soul grimaced. "Hey! Maka!" he said louder, he gripped her by the wrist pulling her back to him. But as soon as his skin touched hers, he froze. There was nothing. He couldn't feel her wavelength. Soul grew completely pale. "Wh-what is this?"

"Oh, dear. I did hope we could at least get through our meal before we had to discuss business. I try to be civilized as possible," he said, placing his hand on his head. Soul turned beat red. He let go of Maka and stormed over to Ansom. He gripped him by the collar and held him so their noses were almost touching.

"What the hell is going on here, Ansom? What did you do to Maka?" He grit his teeth. "Why can't I feel her wavelength?"

"Why Soul, my boy, there's really nothing to be concerned about. Let me go and I will explain everything."

"Not a chance, buddy!" Soul hissed. Ansom sighed.

"If you just let me explain you would see that there really isn't an issue,"

"HOW IS THIS NOT AN ISSUE?" he snapped. "Why? Why is Maka acting like that? What did you do to her?"

"I really didn't do anything to make her act like that. She would be this way no matter what I did."

"What?"

"For you see, she isn't really there. It's her body, but her soul is perfectly safe. So there's no need to worry! I didn't lie, she is fine."

Soul lowered Ansom to the ground, releasing his grip. He knew he wasn't fighting back on purpose. He wanted Soul to know the truth. But the truth was almost too unbearable to believe.

"M-Maka..." his face grew dark. "You bastard. W-what did you do?" Ansom's face morphed into a sickly grin. He snapped his fingers and Maka came by his side. Soul finally got a good look at her eyes. They were dull and lifeless, almost robotic.

"I simply removed her soul and replaced it with an artificial one," he said. He stood up and caressed her cheek. Soul cringed. "It's a shame really, I miss her spunk. She simply wouldn't go down without a fight. In order to get what I wanted, I had to take control. You understand don't you?" Soul couldn't believe his ears. Maka's...soul? Gone? Ansom put his hands on Maka's shoulders. "She is so much easier to deal with this way," he said licking his lips. She didn't flinch but stood there like a porcelain doll. Soul's face blackened. "Oh dear, Miss Maka, I'm afraid I might have upset him," he said lifting her face toward his. He brushed back a stray hair that had fallen into her face.

"Stop it," Soul hissed. "You don't have the right to touch her like that."

"Oh, come now. I'm just having a little-" Ansom began.

Soul grabbed Maka by the wrist and pulled her toward him. "Maka!" He began shaking her, grabbing her by the head and trying desperately to feel her wavelength. He was wrong. He had to be. "Maka! Please! Snap out of it! You can't let this guy take control of you! You've gotta fight it!" She did nothing, but stared at him blankly. If Maka wasn't in her body, then where the hell was she?

"I told you, Soul. She isn't there," Ansom explained. Soul growled, flashing his sharp teeth.

"It doesn't matter! This body is still hers! It doesn't belong to you!"

"According to the DWMA, everything about her belongs to me. Her body, her mind and her soul."

"Shut up!" He gripped her tighter. "Just shut up and let me see her like you promised!" Soul screamed. Ansom sighed and gave a slight smile.

"Certainly, but she isn't in this section of the castle, you understand."

Soul flashed his sharp teeth, unable to hide his bitter anger. "Then where _is_ she?" he spat. Ansom grinned maliciously.

"Follow me."

***

Soul followed Ansom down the long hallway. He held Maka's body close to him, not letting her out of his sight. She didn't complain, but she also didn't react. Soul hated this. It was like she was a robot programed to do exactly as told. All Ansom would have to do was wave his hand or snap his fingers and she would be by his side. But her soul was what really mattered, he reminded himself. The body was just a container. They entered a large room at the top of the castle, in a high tower. Soul gasped. Wires spread across the floor and ceiling. A keyboard and some exhaust pipes came out as well. In the center of the room was a giant tube with something glowing inside of it. It was exactly like the blueprint Kid had showed him. That's when it became more prominent than ever. Maka's wavelength.

"Maka!" Soul let go of her body and ran to the tube. Sure enough, there in the center was a glowing orange orb. It emulated a strong wavelength for being such a small soul. But the song was unmistakable. He had found her. Maka was still alive...sort of. He transformed his arm into a scythe and began to slice at the glass. He wanted to return her soul to her body and make things right again. It was all so screwed up he couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense, yet everything made perfect sense. Kid was right. He was going to use Maka's soul to replicate the wavelength. It was no use, however. The glass didn't break. _This is magic..._Soul realized.

"So, you see, she's perfectly fine," Ansom said. Soul whipped around, spitting fire.

"You keep saying that. I'll find out for myself, thank you!" He transformed his arm back into its human form and put his hands on the tube. _Please, please let this work. Maka? Can you hear me? I'm calling to you! Maka!_

_ Soul?_

Her soul rang out loud and clear. Suddenly he was resonating strongly with her, perhaps the strongest they ever had. He was in a dark room, wearing something simpler now. A white T-shirt and jeans. He looked around frantically. Suddenly, she caught his eye. She was sitting on the ground in a simple white dress. Everything was backwards, he thought. But maybe this was what her soul really looked like, the opposite of his black one. White and pure. It made sense. She sat on her knees, her hair fallen out of its usual pigtail form and hanging around her shoulders.

"Soul!" She called to him standing up.

"Maka!"

"It is you," she said. Soul couldn't take it any more. He ran up to Maka and hugged her closely to him, taking in everything. Her smell, her touch, but most importantly, her wavelength. He felt stable for the first time in a long time. His arms embraced her tightly, swearing to never let go again. But Maka pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh..." He scratched his neck, embarrassed. "I came to save you, I guess." He took her hands. They still felt soft as ever. "What happened? Why are you in here?" he snapped. "How is this even possible?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Maka said, looking down. "I remember talking to you, feeling a sharp pain in my arm and then I woke up here." She looked up at him and bit her lip. She was lying. She remembered way more than that, but she didn't want to worry Soul more than she already had. "My body," she finally said. "Do you know what happened to it?" Soul was caught off guard. He blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah," he muttered, blushing slightly. "It's...uh..." he stumbled on his words. How could he explain it? "Well it's still kicking around let's just put it that way." Maka looked confused by this. "God, this is so messed up."

"True, but we've been through worse before," she said with a smile, but there was pain behind it. "Ansom invited you here," she spoke as if she knew. "Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"None of this makes any sense," Soul retorted. "That's all I've been thinking since this whole thing began."

"It's good that you're here, though. Now you can destroy the machine," she said, determined. "You have to completely destroy it from the outside."

"I tried that the glass won't..." Soul's mouth hung a bit open. "W-whoa whoa, what? I can't destroy it yet!"

"Soul! There's no time! You may never get another opportunity like this again! The glass is protected by magic, there would be no way for you to break it! You have break the machine around the glass! Quickly! Lord Death is in serious danger!"

"But if I destroy it now, what will happen to you?"

Maka was quiet. "It's too late for that now."

"Maka! I'm not destroying the machine with you still inside of it! That's crazy!" he snapped.

"We don't have a choice! Ansom doesn't just have the power to wipe out all of the witches, he can reverse magnify my wavelength to destroy everyone at the academy! Lord Death! Kid! Everyone!"

"But I thought he struck a deal with Lord Death!"

"He did! He also struck a deal with the witches. He's waiting, Soul. Seeing who can offer him the highest price for my soul. Don't you get it? He's got them eating out of the palm of his hand!"

"There's got to be some other way!" he shouted. "You can't just live here as a soul for the rest of your life!" Maka looked up at him, tears starting to tickle her eyes.

"You're always doing that. Always trying to protect me. Making sure I don't get hurt. You're my weapon. It's your job. I understand that."

"Maka..."

"But it's also your job to protect Death City as a Death Scythe!" she projected. "It doesn't matter if you destroy me with the machine or allow my soul to wither away as he uses my wavelength! This time your priority has to be the people of this world! Not just me!"

"I can save both!" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No, Soul! You can't!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. "Not this time..." His eyes widened with disbelief. No...this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't make that decision. How could he? Maka was his partner. His duty was to her! But...Soul grit his teeth.

"N-no," he said shakily. His whole body began to twitch. Maka tried to comfort him, but he only grabbed onto her tighter. "I don't know what's going on here and I don't care," he sputtered under his breath. "But I would have thought my partner would have a little more faith in me." Maka looked at him starry eyed. "Who the hell do you think I am, anyway? You think I'm just going to accept this? I promised to stop the machine, yes, but I also promised to bring you home. And cool people don't break their promises." He released his tight hold. Maka closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're getting to be as stubborn as me sometimes," she said. He flashed his teeth into a sharp smile.

"Oh, please. No one can be as stubborn as you," he replied, rubbing her head like he often did when he wanted to show affection. She giggled and blushed, forgetting momentarily the situation she was in. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to slip hers around him. "Don't worry, Maka. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. Everything is going to be alright."

"Well, isn't that sweet," a voice came from nowhere. Maka's eyes widened as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck. _No...not now. Not here_. Soul looked up to see Ansom standing 20 feet away from them, his arms behind his back. Soul's eyes narrowed.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

"S-Soul..." Maka whispered, barely able to form words.

"You do realize, I'm a Death Scythe. I can resonate with anyone by simply matching my wavelength to theirs. It doesn't matter if she rejects me or not, you see. I still have control here."

Maka whipped around, infuriated. "Get out! This is my soul! I don't want you here!"

Ansom shook his head and gave a look of disappointment. "Maka, can't you at least be a little reasonable? After all, it was I who allowed for this little arrangement."

"I would have found her eventually. You just wanted to be here when I did so nothing went out of your control," he muttered.

"It was your dying wish, wasn't it? To see him one last time?" Ansom recalled. Maka's face grew florid. It was the truth. That was what she really wanted the night he asked her what her final request would be.

"Fine. Then let me have my moment alone!" she snapped. Ansom laughed.

"Aww. But I was hoping since we were all here together we could have a proper discussion."

Soul kept his arm on Maka's waist, the other hand on her shoulder. "Forget it! I'm not negotiating with you!" Soul shouted. Ansom frowned.

"That's too bad. Listen, Soul, there really isn't anywhere for you to run now. Well, you can I suppose but you won't do that, will you?" He grinned with bright white teeth. "Come Maka, dear, this will go a lot smoother if you just do as I say."

Soul's eyes flamed. He lifted his hands off of Maka and stepped in front of her. He couldn't turn into a scythe in his soul form, but he would use his body as a shield. Body or no, Maka was still his partner. Ansom sighed.

"Typical. I had hoped sitting in the dungeon would have given you time to clear your head," he remarked, but Soul stood his ground not saying a word. This was what he could do. Ansom suddenly disappeared for a moment. Soul felt the tension rise into the air. "You shouldn't have let go so easily." Ansom came from behind Maka and grabbed her from the other side.

"Maka!" Soul shouted running after her, but something stopped him. An invisible barrier. He scowled, pushing hard against it.

"I'm curious Soul Eater," Ansom said with a smile, twirling Maka's hair in his fingers, His arm clasped tightly around her upper waist. She struggled, trying to escape. "How far would you be willing to go for this girl?"

"As a weapon, I'm always willing to give up my life to protect my meister!"

Ansom shook his head. "Of course, typical answer. But anyone would be simply willing to give up their life for another, that really shows no form of dedication at all." He lifted his head and grinned sickeningly. "What I'm really curious about is how much pain you would be willing to endure." He laughed and grabbed Maka's wrist, pressing his lips against it triumphantly. "What would you do?"

"Let go!" She screamed

"Anything!" Soul shouted pressing his hands against the invisible barrier. Ansom seemed amused by this response.

"Anything? Really? You would stand in the middle of a plaza in the hot sun unclothed?" He began to chuckle.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Would you humiliate yourself in front of the school? Would you give up your possessions? Your job? Your security?" His eyes narrowed. "Even murder your best friend in cold blood?" Soul was speechless.

"I-I..."

"I guarantee you however far it is," Ansom flashed his teeth. "I have already passed it." Soul felt himself sink to the floor. He would give up anything. His life, his job, anything to make her happy. But what would he do for that same purpose? Soul felt his body shake. As much as he loved to joke about killing Black Star in his sleep, he would never actually do it. And it wasn't just that. Would he be able to let her be with another weapon if it was for her happiness? Would he leave her if her life depended on it? Would he be willing to suffer in that way? Of course he would, right? But selfishness always got in the way.

Maka couldn't take this. She stomped as hard as she could on Ansom's foot and kicked him. He just laughed as he dropped her to the floor, unaffected by her attack. "How dare you...you...you monster!" she stammered trying to stand. "You're trying to make him seem weak, aren't you? Just because he wouldn't do something terrible for a selfish reason!"

"I grow tired of this," he said brushing himself off. His foot logged itself into her stomach. Maka winced in pain. Soul looked up.

"Leave her alone!"

"Say goodbye children." He walked up to the invisible barrier and put his foot on it. Soul stared at him into his seemingly black eyes.

"Goodbye? What do you-"

Wham! Soul was thrust back away from the tube. He held his head in his hand. He looked around and saw the machine. _What? How? What just happened? Why aren't we still resonating?_ His eyes grew wide. _Did he just kick me out?! Can he do that?_ He weakly began to stand up. Another hand grabbed him by the wrist.

"Part two of the experiment is about to begin!" Ansom grinned dragging him back to the tube.

"Hey! What are you doing? How can you control the environment of Maka's soul like that? Hey-Ahh!" Ansom pulled him tighter. There was a change in energy. He held Soul's hand 2 inches away from the glass. He tried to push and pull away from him, but it was no use. Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone from inside the tube. Soul recognized the wavelength. It was increasing.

"Yes! Haha! It's working!"

"W-what's working? Let go of me you sadistic Asshole!" Soul put his foot against the glass and pushed. His eyes met a hand-like structure coming out of the light. It pressed itself against the glass. Soul screamed and stumbled backwards as Ansom let go of his wrist. He massaged his wrist as he watched the light grow dimmer. There, sitting on the tube was Maka's soul in its human-like form. It was the one he saw when they resonated, only composed of only light.

"It worked! It really worked!" Ansom jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! Now the plan can finally be complete!"

Maka's soul opened its eyes. Looking around it began to panic, trying to escape. It looked as though she were floating weightless in the air. Ansom ran over to a lever and began to pull it. Soul walked over to the tube, looking deep into Maka's eyes. She recognized him even from that distance. She held out her hand to the glass as he reciprocated. He was barely touching it when the machine shot up into the air on a platform. Soul jumped back in astonishment. Maka's body was caught between the ground and the platform, so Ansom grabbed it and hoisted it up.

"Terribly sorry, but we'll have to be going now. I have a meeting with the witch's council. We'll have to do it again real soon, Old Chap."

"No way!" Soul said, climbing the platform. "I'm not letting you escape!" Ansom shook his head in disappointment.

"Of course, I did say that I would be willing to compromise." He held Maka's body out to the edge of the platform which was now morphing into a hot air balloon. "I offer you this as compensation for your continued assistance in my project. I couldn't have done it without you!" With that he threw the body off of the side of the balloon as it began to take off. Soul watched as it turned into a lifeless doll and dropped. He jumped down off the platform and dove to catch the flying body. They both landed in debris as Ansom laughed, sailing away with Maka's soul and the machine.

"No!" Soul said standing up. He crawled over the broken wood. "No! No! No! No! No! Dammit! Come back here! No! You can't do this!" He stood at the top of what used to be a tower. He watched it fly away until he could only see the tiny speck in the distance. His nose began to run. His eyes began to twitch. It wasn't long before tears started to fall, something that hadn't happened to Soul in a long time. "Maka!" he called so loudly his voice could have leaped out and never returned. He felt the weight of the world bring him to his knees as his tears held him there. He had lost again. Her, the machine, everything. The silence didn't return as he had predicted. It was replaced with constant noise. Voices screaming, yelling, scolding him for what he did. He held his pants in his fists and sobbed. "M-Maka...I'm sorry...I failed."

A shadow loomed over him, holding out something. He turned around to see Maka's body, her eyes inert. He couldn't bear to look at them. She held out a handkerchief to him. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed it.

"...Thanks." He sat there for a moment, not saying anything. "So what am I supposed to do with you, then?" he said under his breath.

"Whatever you wish, Master." Its voice was mechanic and emotionless. There was nothing left of Maka, that much he was sure of. Wait a second...

"Whoa! No no no no no. That isn't happening," he stammered standing up to face her. "You can just get that out of your pretty little head, okay?"

"I don't understand," she replied.

"The Master business! Don't start doing that!"

"But I was sent to be your servant. That was Master Ansom's request."

"Yeah, well, I don't want a servant, okay?" He began to walk away.

"Then what do you wish, Master?"

"Don't call me that! Please! God..."

"Then what am I to call you?" she said, remaining by his side. Soul rolled his eyes.

"How about by my name?" He stopped. "Look, uh...whoever you are, I appreciate what you're trying to do. I do. But I just can't..." He looked her in the eyes. Her gradient-like eyes that seemed like they had no life in them. His stomach churned. "I can't...deal with this right now."

"But the old master said-"

"I don't care what he said! It's his damn fault she's gone! Giving you to me is just his sick sense of humor."

She blinked a few times and nodded. "You wish for me to go away," she said without an opinion one way or another.

"No, that's not it." He sighed. He needed Maka's body to stay safe and healthy if he was ever going to return her soul to it. Even though it was really her soul that mattered to him the most, it was still her body he had. He needed to take care of it. Who knew what kind of sick pervert would try to take advantage of it. "I want you to stay with me." The girl nodded following him down the long path of filth and debris. He looked around. There was nothing for miles. How was he supposed to get home? Ansom was planning something big. He needed to get to the academy and warn Lord Death. _But first..._he thought. _I gotta get out of this suit_.

**NEXT WEEK CHAPTER 7: Joyless Smiles!**

**Have a good week! **


	7. Joyless Smiles

Chapter 7: Joyless Smiles

Soul stared across the room sitting at the chair. He was just staring at her. He couldn't help it. She was just so...strange. She has to move at some point, right? he thought. But she didn't. He sighed. Could she really not do anything for herself? He would have thought even an artificial soul would have the knowledge to take care of themselves. It had been 2 hours since they got back to the apartment and she still hadn't moved an inch.

"So...uh...are you hungry or something?" He tried to approach her as best he could. She stared at him blankly.

"That information is irrelevant," she said in a stoic manner. Soul cocked his eyebrows. He sighed as a bead of sweat dropped down from his head. _Great, just my luck. She can't even fix food for herself. What am I supposed to do with this damn thing? I can't leave her here alone._

"Do you...want a change of clothes?" he tried again.

"That information is irrelevant," came the robotic reply.

"Seriously? That dress looks pretty uncomfortable. Don't you think it'd be a good idea to change out of it?"

"Comfort is irrelevant."

"But aren't you cold?"

"That information-"

"Then what the hell is relevant, huh?!" He snapped. Breathing out, he regained his cool stature. "Look, just because you get to stay here doesn't mean you have to only do what I say. You can go on autopilot or whatever it is you artificial souls do, I really don't care."

"I cannot do anything until the master requests it."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Is that what you request?"

"F-fine! Whatever!" he said turning around. "Go...take a shower or something!" Without a word, Maka's body stood up and walked to the bathroom. Soul exhaled and put a hand to his chest. That took care of her, at least for now. There was no way she was going to be able to live on her own. He plopped down on the couch, and brushed back his white hair. He had changed out of his suit and into a t-shirt and jeans. He felt so much more relaxed that way. He listened for the water of the shower, soon enough he heard it. He relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes listening to it run. His breathing started to deepen.

Meow! Soul awoke to see Blair standing there, cleaning herself on his lap.

"Hey, there you are. Where the hell have you been all this time?" Soul spat. Blair frowned and transformed into a human.

"Come on, Soul! Blair was just out having a little fun, that's all." She said pressing her boobs against his face. "She heard about what happened. It's all over the school. She was trying to help Mister Sid but he was busy today. And work has gotten poor business since Death Scythe got under probation." Soul sighed. Spirit. He had totally forgotten about him. What was he supposed to tell him? His daughter had her soul taken and was now nothing but an empty shell? That wouldn't go over well. "But she heard they finally let you go!"

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a while."

"So can't Blair stay with you now? This place is so empty without Maka."

"Sure, Blair. Whatever you want." His detached demeanor didn't seem to phase her. She transformed back into a cat and snuggled up to his neck.

"I hate seeing you like this. Won't you play with me?"

Soul reached up and scratched the kitty's fur. "Not today, Blair." Blair began to purr. Soul's eyes grew heavy. She looked at him curiously. Soon he was fast asleep. She pawed his nose a bit, but it was no use. She stretched herself out and curled up onto his chest.

When he opened his eyes again, it was sunset. Blair was gone. Most likely to work, he assumed. He looked at the clock. 4:00, early for sunset, but he wasn't complaining. One cool thing about living in a city in the desert was that there were no clouds to obstruct the view of the sky. He listened to the silence of the room. It was so peaceful in his old apartment. The birds outside his window, the sound of the air conditioner running, and the water from the shower creating white noise. Soul shot up! _The shower!_

"Maka!" he shouted running into the bathroom. The door was closed, but the shower was still running. There, he found her body still standing in the shower in her red dress and high heeled shoes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Maka!" He scolded. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl fell to the floor weakly. Soul reached over and turned the water off. "Why are you still here?"

"The master said to take a shower...so I did..."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to get undressed when you take a shower. Don't you know that?" She shook her head.

"Forgive me, Master. You may punish me if you like."

"Dumb-Ass! You used all the hot water! That's going to cost a fortune! And this isn't even my friggin apartment anymore!"

"I apologize" she said again. Soul stared at her, wide eyed but sighed. He gripped her by the arm and hoisted her up. She was much heavier than he remembered. Most likely because she didn't help him at all.

"You okay?"

"That information is irrelevant..."

"Oh hell no! Not this again! If you really want an order, here's one. Give me an answer to every question I ask you. A real one, okay? None of this irrelevant nonsense."

"Yes, Master."

"Soul. Please." He sighed. He brought her into Maka's room and sat her down on the bed. "I'm going to order in. What are you in the mood for?"

"I do not have a mood."

"That's useful," he groaned sarcastically. "Well, take that off and dry yourself. Then put on some new clothes. You think you can do that?"

"Of course, Master Soul." She slipped off her dress and untied her hair. Soul felt his nose grow hot.

"Not in front of me you idiot!" he shouted as he ran out the door and slammed it shut. He panted, beat red, his nose starting to drip blood. Was he going to have to baby her the whole way? He bit his lip._ What if she can't get dressed? I would have to..._the thought made him feel uneasy. If it were really Maka in there having trouble things may have been different. But it wasn't. He felt wrong even touching her body without her around. Her hand felt foreign, her fingers weak and frail. He felt his head starting to ache. On top of everything, Ansom gave him another chore to keep him busy while he was off who knows where with his real partner. Suddenly, he began to feel sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and held his head over the toilet, his entire body sweating bullets. His face began to drain of its color, but nothing came out. Instead, his stomach began to grumble.

"Master Soul," a voice came from behind him. Soul turned around and burst out laughing. Maka's body stood there wearing the most ridiculous outfit Soul had ever seen. She wore Maka's hoodie and baseball cap, with Soul's headband around her neck. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she wore one stripped knee-high sock with one polkadot ankle sock. She had on at least three different layers of pants including a pair of short shorts over her baggier capris. "Is something the matter?" Soul tried to contain himself. Perhaps he was just desperate for a laugh.

"You look ridiculous!" he said howling.

"What do you mean? Are you not satisfied?"

Soul wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Well, first of all," he said standing up to meet her. He put his hands on the headband. "This is mine and it goes on your head." He took it off of her and demonstrated. "See?" He moved on to the rest of her clothes, showing her what exactly it was she was doing wrong. She looked on, taking notes in her head. Her only purpose was to please the master. He seemed pleased. "Get it?" She nodded. "Good, now you want to eat something?"

"I do not do anything unless I am commanded. Desires are irrelevant."

"So what? You can't even laugh without instruction? You can't even smile?"

Maka's face contorted and twisted into a toothy grin. Her eyes remained dull, but there seemed to be some life behind her features. Soul stood back. Maka never smiled with her lips and teeth, she did it with her eyes. The day they met, that was the first thing he noticed about her. The way her eyes sparkled as he played for her. His heart stopped. This smile now, was dead, devoid of all the things he loved about it. Whether this soul had a personality or not, it wasn't his partner. Suddenly he couldn't look at her, yet he couldn't stop looking at her either. That smile robbed of all joy was too much for him to handle.

"Never mind," he said under his breath. "Never do that again." He walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. He needed to get out. He needed his best friend, Black Star. No, he _needed_ Maka. He didn't look back as he stormed his way down the stairs. He was gone for an hour, thinking. When he came back, she was still there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Master Soul," she said without a hint of remorse. "I will not smile again if it is not your wish."

"Just shut up and eat something, will ya?"

"Yes, Master Soul."

"That's...oh never mind."

***

Kid stared at the girl with narrow eyes. Liz looked on in a creeped out fashion while Patti laughed and kicked her feet. Mia and Blake were just as confused as they were. Soul sighed, holding Maka's socks in his hand. Kid had made her remove them as the symmetry was becoming too distracting for him.

"Incredible," he finally said. "You say Ansom was really able to remove Maka's soul from her body and replace it with an artificial soul without doing any harm to the original?"

"Sick," Liz said, melting into her seat.

Mia looked on in worry as Blake held her closely. "So, Miss Maka isn't in there at all?"

"That's right," Soul said, folding his arms behind his head. "And Ansom is on his way to the witch's council as we speak."

"They must be going to see the Grand High Witch," Kid explained.

"So what's your name, Miss Lady who is in Maka's body?" Mia piped up looking at Maka. "You must have one."

"I am named what the Master calls me," came her reply.

"Creepy!" Liz said squirming in her seat. "That is so creepy!"

"What do you call her, Soul?" Blake asked. "I mean, you can't just call her Maka that would be..." Soul didn't look up. He didn't speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I don't know," he said flatly. "I can't think of anything else."

"How about PAUL?" Patti chimed. The room gave her an awkward glance. "What? You don't like Paul?"

"She's kind of a girl, Patti," Liz said.

"Not necessarily. The soul itself could be genderless," Kid explained.

Liz frowned. "...Smart Ass."

Mia scrunched her eyebrows. "What about...Rin?" she asked.

"Why Rin?" Kid inquired. Mia shrugged.

"I like that name. And it could be used for a boy or a girl." She looked over at Maka's body. "Do you like that? Rin?"

"I have no opinion."

"What about you, Soul? Do you like that name?"

"Call it whatever you want," he said standing up. "I don't care." He walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Liz asked.

Kid sat down in the chair and sighed. "We should leave him for now. He has been through something no one should ever have to endure."

"What exactly happened?"

"Isn't it clear? Ansom removed Maka's soul from her body so he could use it for his machine. Giving Soul her body perfectly fine and healthy with the instructions to do whatever he wishes...that is the ultimate torture." He clutched his fist. "Not only does Soul have to live without her, he has to be constantly reminded of what he has lost. This man truly is evil."

"Poor kid," Liz said leaning back into her seat. "Things aren't looking so great for us are they?"

"No, I'd say the situation seems rather grim," Kid replied. "But at least we can make sure her body is properly taken care of for her return. That much she can count on."

"So what's the plan, Shiningami? You gonna do something crazy?"

Kid grinned. "Most definitely!"

***

Maka sat still as stone, her soul not daring to move an inch. Any movement at all could trigger the reaction he needed. She needed to be calm, collected, to not let anything get to her. But it was difficult to do while Ansom was there playing with her hair as he often did. It was like she was a horse the owner never rode, but kept in a stable simply to look at. She sighed. She should have known the machine was unbreakable from the outside. Not even a Death Scythe like Soul could bust it open.

Soul. The thought of him was dangerous. It made her anxious. He would do it, right? Find a way to destroy the machine and save Lord Death and the DWMA? He would have to, she concluded.

Ansom, resonating with Maka as she sat, cupped another chunk of her hair in his hand and began separating it. "You seem troubled, My Dear. I do hope you're not thinking of that wretched boy again." Maka didn't give an answer. She knew this game. They played it every day now. He would try to get her to snap. To set off her wavelength. But that wasn't going to happen. Maka was in complete control. "Oh Maka, I wish you would speak to me. Where's that fire that used to course through your veins? That spunk I grew to love so much? Has all that vanished along with your hope?" He dropped the hair and came around to the other side, lifting her head up by the chin to face him. "It's his loss really," he said, his hand making its way across her cheek and down her neck. She didn't move. "I was expecting more of a fight. I suppose some men are all talk. That...or perhaps he decided he didn't really want you."

Maka jerked away from him, calming down right away. "And so you'd have me believe he came all that way for my body? You're stupider than I thought," she said cooly. Her body? Her plain, pasty white skin? Her dirty blonde hair that wasn't even a real color? Her breast-less, boyish figure? Why would Soul want that? Why would anyone?

"Oh no, I have every confidence that he will be back," He moved his hand down to her waist. "In fact I'm sure of it."

"Yes, to stop you from killing Lord Death," Maka replied flatly. "To destroy your precious machine." Ansom gave out a hearty laugh and sat down on his knees in front of Maka.

"No, I don't think so. You don't seem to understand the hold you have on him. How precious. In that case, allow me to explain to you." He took his hand off of her waist. "That boy has offered his life up for you countless times. He runs blindly to your side no matter what the cost. Why do you think that is?"

"B-because he's my weapon-"

"Wrong!" Ansom shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into him. "Because he is physically incapable of doing otherwise." He pressed her hand up to his cheek and gave a heinous grin. "So you see, my dear soul-seeing scythe meister Maka, he can't destroy the machine with you inside, he just couldn't do it. It would kill him."

"Y-you're wrong!" Maka snapped getting into his face. "Soul is strong! I told him to put the city first so that's what he's going to do! He's not going to just let you win! I won't let him!" Her body began to shake.

"Please, darling. Don't be coy. You're scared, anyone can see that."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You're terrified."

"I think you're the one who's terrified," came her bland response. "Terrified that you've found something more powerful than you. You're plan is going to fail, Ansom. You can't hide from it anymore."

"Oh, but that's exactly what I want."

"What?"

Ansom cackled as he let go of Maka. "Black Blood. I should have thought of it earlier. Your wavelength works to counteract its effects." He stood up, walking away from her. "Which means injecting you with it will not only enhance your soul's wavelength, it will do it without you having to do a single thing." He put his hand to his chin and stroked it. "Now where is it I could find a substantial amount of black blood?" He turned to grin at her once more, watching her fall to pieces.

"I'll kill you," Maka muttered as she stood up one leg at a time. She spun around and charged at him. "I'll kill you!" Ansom stood there, not moving as Maka ran full force at him. She was stopped by an invisible barrier, much like the one that held Soul back during their last encounter. Ansom chuckled.

"You? A floating mass of hot air and light?" He walked over to her until he was an inch away from her nose. Maka put her hands on the barrier, panting.

"I swear to Death, Ansom. If you hurt Soul..."

"You'll what? Breathe on me?" He leaned over to her ear, able to pass through the barrier while she could not. "Don't forget who decides your fate when this is all over, Miss Albarn." He kissed her on the cheek and vanished. Maka felt weak. Her knees began to buckle as she dropped to the floor. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. _No!_ she reminded herself. _No crying! You have to be strong!_ She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. He got to her. She slammed her head against her face. Was it that easy? Could it all have been a bluff? She scrubbed his lip residue off her cheek. She prayed he was only trying to rile her up, but something felt wrong. What if what he said about Soul not having the strength to destroy the machine was correct? Her face flattened. If that happened, she told herself, she would have to find a way to do it alone.

"Ahem, sorry for that intrusion!" A voice sprung her back into reality. It was Ansom's. She couldn't see out the glass very clearly. Being awake and aware of the living world was almost too much for her sometimes. She suddenly became uneasy. Witches, hundreds of them, were gathered around her like moths to a flame. One pressed her nose up to the glass.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Another cackled. Maka pressed herself up to the back of the tube.

"Hold on, Ladies. You'll all have a chance to see," Ansom called out. Maka twitched. "Now, you all know who's soul this is?"

"I want it!"

"Get off! It's mine!" The witches fought over positioning around the machine, pressing their faces and even their tongues on the glass.

"And who was going to use it to wipe all of you out?"

"Let me see! You're holding up the line!"

"Grand High Witch!" Ansom announced. The crowd settled as Maka sank down into the bottom of the tube. An older witch floated out to the center of the plaza, covered in bandages and with one eye. She looked over the crowd and waved her hand. The witches stopped and dropped to the floor.

"How did you come by such a device?" she asked skeptically looking at Ansom.

"Well, it wasn't easy that is certain!"

Maka knew she couldn't go backwards any farther, but she couldn't help it. Her soul wouldn't stop trying to move back against the glass. The Grand High Witch walked up to the glass and peered inside.

"The one who defeated the Kishin Asura. The threat to our victory in the war. Yet, she looks so small and vulnerable..." The witch pressed her palm against the glass. "Like a little girl."

"A little girl that Lord Death will use to destroy us!" Another witch shouted from the audience.

"I say we kill that thing before it kills us!"

"Yeah!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Ansom tried to calm down the crowd. "I assure you that if you purchase this machine you will not have to worry about Lord Death or his DWMA any longer!" The crowd cheered. "You will be victorious!" The crowd cheered again as Ansom soaked up the energy.

"And you would betray them?" The Grand High Witch said. "Without question? Why? What exactly is it that you want from us, Professor? I'm afraid I cannot accept this without an ethical reason." She floated away from Maka and stared at Ansom. "You kidnapped and murdered a student with the assistance of the organization you are trying to destroy. Forgive me if my judgement is crowded, but that is quite the stretch. What is it you want?"

Ansom grinned. "I want to eliminate Death."

***

"Eruka," a tall man wearing a big hat said to his hooded compatriot. "Is that?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it, Free. That's her alright."

"What is she doing here? And like that?"

"I'm not sure."_ That man,_ Eruka thought. _Is he selling her soul to the highest bidder?_ She wasn't really supposed to be around other witches, but Eruka had heard the news of a potential end to the war, so she came right away. This, however, was not what she was expecting.

"Take it to the downstairs laboratory," she heard the Grand High Witch say. "Be gentle with it! Don't jostle it too much!"

"No way!" Free shouted. "It can't be..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Eruka stammered. "I don't understand why we can't just negotiate with the DWMA like we did last time. They've mostly stopped slaughtering us for sport. That was all we wanted right?" She slipped her hands in her pockets and began to walk away. Free followed.

"Where are you going?"

"It's too sick, I can't watch this." She frowned. _Even a witch should have some dignity. That girl...she was the one who tried to save Medusa's little child, Crona. Medusa is gone thanks to her. And I'm free. I can't just let that slip my mind._ Her eyes narrowed.

"Eruka! Wait up!"

_ What I did last time...I wonder...will he still be willing to listen to me? There was only one way to find out._

***

"So...Soul's gone to the store and he put me in charge!" Mia said cheerfully sipping the tea Rin had made. "What do you wanna do?"

"Whatever the master wishes," came her reply.

"In that case..." Mia thought long and hard. "Do you dance, Miss Rin? Blake says that we can build resonance by doing physical activities together, like dancing. But I don't really know how so I was wondering if you knew anything about it? I mean, it's simple right?"

"I have no opinion."

"Great! Let's go!" She ran up to the television and put in a CD. Her face gleamed with happiness. Rin looked on expressionless. "Okay! So let's see...first position!" She flipped her feet so her heels were touching and her toes were pointed outward. Rin watched. "You do it too!"  
Rin did as she was told. "Okay...think..." she said to herself. "Ballerina. Ballerina. Dance like a Ballerina." Rin's eyes grew wide. Files of information ran through her mind like a computer.

"Request accepted. Loading...please wait." Mia stared at her confused. Rin lifted her foot up gracefully and leaped across the room. Mia stood shocked.

"Wow! Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Request accepted." She continued to dance across the room using perfect technique. Mia watched in awe. Was Maka really this graceful, or was it just the artificial soul? She had to wonder. They danced together for a while until Mia became tired and weak. She sat down on the couch and continued to watch as Rin danced. Dancing showed off the girl's body much more than she had ever imagined. Mia was happy, but there was something wrong.

"Hey Rin," she said. Rin ceased dancing straight away. "Can you smile while you dance? You enjoy it, right? I can't tell when you look so sad. Please let me see your smile." But Rin shook her head.

"Master Soul has forbidden me to smile," she stated. Mia frowned. She scuffed her feet along the floor.

"Well...okay...but he's not here right now and he put me in charge, right? Doesn't that make me the master for the day? I thought it did." Mia gave her a puppy dog look as Rin stared blankly at her.

***

"Hey Mia, Rin, I'm back from the store!" Soul called as he pushed the door open. When he looked inside, he practically dropped his bag of groceries. There was Rin in a short, tight black dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her feet without shoes. She was smiling as she danced to some classical song Soul couldn't quite place. Smiling. She was graceful, much more so than Maka ever seemed to be. Although, he wasn't sure. They had only slow danced once, in the black room. She had stepped on his foot when he had refused to lead. Maybe she was holding out all this time. His face turned red. The way she moved. The way her body shone in the light of the sun. Soul felt his heart melt.

"Soul! You're back!" Mia called from the kitchen, her hands full of CD's of classical music. "Look! Isn't she beautiful?" Soul broke his trance. "You should go dance with her, Soul. She's really good." Soul felt his ears burn.

"No that's okay. I don't dance." He couldn't peal his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Everything about her gave him chills. Her hair shining in the sunlight, the contour of her back, the way her teeth sparkled and her skin seemed to glisten with sweat. _No!_ he thought. He mentally slapped himself. _That isn't her...that isn't Maka_. He frowned. "Rin!" The girl stopped dancing immediately after hearing her master's voice. Her smile faded completely out of sight. Mia's face fell.

"Oh come on, why can't she dance?" she asked. Soul glared at her, a dark perturbing stare. Mia gulped.

"Rin, go make Maka's bed."

"Already finished, Master Soul."

"Just go into the other room!" he shouted. The girl bowed and left. "Shut the door behind you." She did this. Soul turned back to Mia, arms crossed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked sadly. "She was having fun."

"It doesn't know the word 'fun', Mia!"

Mia's face grew hot. "What do you mean? Didn't you see her? Didn't you see how she was smiling? Why don't you want her to be happy?"

"Because it can't be happy! It can't be anything! Don't you get it?"

"No I don't! Why did you tell her not to smile? That's terrible!"

Soul stared at the floor. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Telling someone they can't smile! She looked so hurt and lonely! I just wanted...her to not have to be a servant all of the time. Is that so much to ask?"

"Mia, that smile was fake!"

"I wanted her to dance. To feel freedom for the first time."

"...she's not..."

"I know she's not really Maka, but that doesn't mean she isn't a real person!"

"That's exactly what it means," he said looking up at her. "You can't let it loose like that Mia." His voice was calmer now. "It wouldn't have stopped until it collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. I thought I told you clear, direct orders." He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "You know those stories where there's a robot with artificial intelligence? And a human falls in love with said robot and the robot starts to develop feelings and thoughts and pretty soon you can't distinguish the two?"

"Y-yeah."

Soul looked over toward Maka's room. "This is not that story. Believe me, if this thing had a personality I would have seen it by now. I've been trying for weeks to get it to tell me about itself but it can't. Because Rin isn't really a person." He scowled and released his hand from her shoulder. "It's just a curse I have to live with."

"Soul..."

"You should go. Blake is probably getting worried about you."

"Okay. I'm sorry-"

"Please go."

Mia nodded and obliged to his request. Soul waited in the kitchen until she was gone and went into the room to check on Rin.

"Hey, Rin." He opened the door. Sure enough she was standing there, blank in the face like a porcelain doll. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, Master Soul."

"Good, so you're not hungry. Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No, Master Soul."

He sighed. "You're a handful, you know that?" Silence. "I'm sorry if I've been taking advantage of you...it's just..."

"You are unhappy with the service?"

"No! No! No! It's just, you're using the body of...someone very close to me. It's just a little strange that's all. It might take me a while to get used to." He scratched the back of his neck. "I might get mad at you for no reason, sometimes. It's not really your fault. It's mine." He sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry if I'm a little-" he looked up as the sun hit directly on Rin's skin, showing a complex contour of her body. There was a dark spot right below her chin. He shot up. "What is that?"

"Clarify."

Soul squinted but couldn't see it clearly in the light. He ran to the light and switched it on for a stronger view. He turned around and stumbled backwards. How had he not noticed it before? Perhaps because he was too afraid to even look at Maka's body this way. He ran towards her, lifting her chin up into the air. There it was. A giant bruise sat at the base of her jaw. It was big and black, with hints of purple and even green. He hesitantly reached up to touch it. Another spot caught his eye, this one partially under the strap of her dress. Without thinking, he pulled the sleeve down, revealing yet another bruise, this one nastier than the one before. Rin didn't move. It was as if his touch had no effect on her. He grabbed her wrists and flipped them upside down. They were covered with burns and scars. Soul couldn't take it. He had to know. Without any reservations, he grabbed both sleeves of the dress and pulled, allowing it to fall around Rin's ankles. She, again, didn't react.

Normally, he would never have done something so violating to anyone, especially his own partner. But he had to see, and boy did he see. Scars, rips, tears in her flesh. Cuts scattered all about her waist and stomach. He grit his teeth. He gripped Rin's face, holding it firmly in his hands.

"What happened?"

"This unit doesn't store that information."

Soul's eyes widened. "You don't remember? Is that it? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes," She stated. "It happened before this unit was activated." Soul released her face. He felt as though he would throw up then and there. His hands fell to her shoulders.

"Tell me," he said, hanging on for life. "Tell me everything that you remember from being with Ansom." He gripped her tightly. "I have to know what happened."

"Request accepted...processing..."

Soul's heart was on the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Images began to flash in his mind. Images he never wanted to see. Of his meister. Of the monster who did this to her. If only he had reached her in time. No, if only he had gotten away with her when he had the chance. If they had been just a little faster...maybe...He wrapped his arms tightly around Rin.

"I'm sorry, Maka," he said in a muffled voice. "I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

Rin didn't feel anything, but the energy coming from her master was warm. Did he want her to respond? He didn't give an order. So for now, she chose to just let him do with her as he pleased.

"Process Complete."

**NEXT WEEK: A Negotiation **

**Have a great week everyone!**


	8. A Negotiation

**Getting down to the wire! Next week is spring break where I'm at so for all of you out of classes this week enjoy yourself and have a great time! I will be updating next week as scheduled. **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All Original Characters (c) Me. **

Chapter 8: A Negotiation

Eurka stood outside of the large mansion in the pouring rain. It was a risk to be in Death City while the war was going on. She wasn't advanced enough in her magic to use soul protect either. But so far, nothing really stopped her. If she could just find him, then maybe everything would be okay. Maybe he would be able to help. She walked up to the door and knocked. Waiting, she adjusted her hood. The door creaked open as light flooded her face. A silhouette of a tall woman opened it. The woman held a pistol to her face.

"What do you want, witch?" she snapped. Eurka removed her hood.

"Please, it's urgent. I came to see-"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened as another figure came into the picture.

"What is going on? Who could be at the door this hour?" came a voice. "We aren't interested in anything you are-" the voice stopped as he looked at the witch soaking wet in the rain. The figure stepped out into the light. "Eruka?"

"Son of the Grim Reaper," she bowed to him. "Death the Kid. I beg for conference with you."

***

Soul paced frantically back and fourth. What was he going to do? He couldn't say no, but there was no way he should have said yes either.

"Okay!" he panted as Rin looked on apathetically. "My brother is going to be here any minute. He can't know anything that's been going on!" He slapped his hands over his face. "Okay, Soul. Calm down. It's going to be okay. You're cool. You can totally handle this." He sighed and turned to look at Rin. She was standing there dazed without a single spark of light in her eyes. "I don't suppose you could conjure up a fake personality or something?" he relented.

"Negative," came her response. Soul slunk down.

"Great, just my luck."

"But this unit can adopt a personality. Would that be adequate?"

Soul shot up. "Adopt?" He scratched his head. "Like...mimic. Yeah okay sure. Pretend to be Maka."

"This unit cannot process that request."

"Huh? Why the hell not?"

"This unit does not store memories of that soul. All memories pertaining to Maka Albarn are filed in her own soul, not her brain. Please choose another personality."

"Perfect." He sighed sarcastically. "Just pick one!"

Rin nodded. "Processing..." She closed her eyes and opened them right away, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen her give. "Kay!" she said cheerfully lifting her middle finger and pointer finger up as a peace sign. She kept giggling for a while. Soul jumped back startled.

"Wow, that's pretty good. Are you supposed to be Patti?"

"Yup! Yup! Yup! Master Soul!" She gave him a thumbs up. "Are you satisfied?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Soul turned bright red and grabbed Rin by the hand.

"Great! That's fine. Now, just follow my lead."

"Okie Dokie Master Soul!"

"And cut it out with the Master thing already! This is my brother and he thinks you're my partner, not my servant. So it's just Soul. Say it. Soul."

"Soul!" she giggled.

"Good," he said. _This might not be a total disaster after all_. He walked over and answered the door.

"Hey, Little Bro!" Wes said, ruffling Soul's hair. "Thanks for letting me come by. I hate being cooped up in my room all of the time."

"Haha! It's the least I could do after everything you've been through for me," Soul said trying to remain calm. Wes wouldn't remember, right? He wouldn't notice the change in Maka, would he? Soul gulped.

"Well I didn't just come by to see you," Wes said, still drowsy from pain medication. "I came to see the lady." He walked up to Rin who had a permanent smile on her face. "Hello, Lady."

"Hi!" She shouted waving her hand directly in front of his face. Soul felt his stomach sink to the floor. Wes gave an inquisitive look.

"In a good mood today, I see. Though I seem to remember you being a bit more reserved. Hahaha!"

Soul gulped. "Haha! That's our Maka. Completely unpredictable. Crazy chick. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" he said pulling Rin the opposite direction. Getting close to her ear he sighed. "You mind tuning it down a notch?"

"Yes Master Soul," she replied flatly.

Wes looked startled by the almost immediate change in behavior. Soul slapped his forehead.

"I said a notch."

"Is everything...okay?" Wes asked.

"Yep! Everything's great! Totally cool over here! Right, _Maka_?"

"A-okay!" she said winking. Wes looked skeptical. Soul started to panic. "I'm just talking with Master Soul! Fun fun fun."

"Master Soul?" Wes said, unable to hide his amusement. Soul rolled his eyes. "Haha! Oh man, I get it. That's funny."

"Okay...something else! Do someone else!" he said grabbing Rin by the shoulders.

"Who?"

"I don't care! Anyone else!" he whispered frantically.

"Processing..." she said loudly.

Wes looked confused. "Processing?" Soul bit his lip.

"The tea! Yeah! In the...processor...she was just...reading the sign. She does that on occasion. Haha!"

"You put tea in the processor?"

Soul froze. "Uh..."Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Is she always this bipolar? She seems really different from back when I met her last."

"N-no, she's just...sick. Got a head cold, you know. Makes her go a little whoo-hoo." Rin was suddenly there next to the two, smiling. It was softer, more relaxed. Soul let out a sigh of relief.

"Good evening. I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. I am Maka Albarn, I am a two-star meister. My hobbies include reading and apparently studying for exams. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wes Evans. I do hope everything is to your liking."

"What is she now? A butler?" Wes whispered to Soul. Suddenly, Rin's eyes grew wide.

"W-what is that?" she said, sweat pouring down her neck. "Th-that painting."

"What about it?" Soul asked.

"It's...It's..." she inhaled. "It's leaning slightly to the right!"

Soul and Wes stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Oh no! No! No! This isn't good! It's not symmetrical! And there! There are three pillows on one side of the couch and only two on the other! Unacceptable!" She folded her hands together in a praying motion. "Permission to arrange the house, Master Soul!"

"Uh...granted?" Rin began to run around the apartment, fixing every photo, every pillow until the entire place was in perfect balance. Soul cocked his head to the side. "Kid? She chose Kid?" _Out of everyone she could have picked to be she HAD to be him?! Well, I guess it's better than Black✩Star..._

"Haha! Let me guess. You told her everything had to be 'perfect' right?" Wes mused.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked.

"Oh come on! It's totally obvious what's going on here. She calls you Master, takes all of your requests to the extreme, is acting way more cheerful than a normal person." Wes winked at his brother. Soul gulped. "Dude, she is pissed at you."

"What? No she isn't!"

"Yes she is! Just look at how she's acting. Like a complete idiot. She's doing it on purpose to embarrass you."

Soul froze. That was what he thought was happening? Oh well. At least then he wouldn't find out the real reason for the strange behavior.

"Yeah, you caught me. Maka and I had a fight. A really big one right before you came over. I'm sorry. I was going to call and cancel but then you just came over and-"

"It's no problem. It's actually really amusing." He leaned over. "Hey Maka! Pretend to be me!"

She cleared her throat and stood up tall. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to the first annual string instrumentation conference. I will be beginning tonight's selection with Sonata in C major." Wes burst out laughing. Soul's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ri-uh...Maka! Did you look in my home videos again?" he stammered.

"That is awesome! I can't believe you memorized that!" Wes dried his eyes which were forming tears of joy. "Okay okay! Now do Soul!" Rin slouched down and slipped her hands in her pockets. Soul crossed his arms, slightly curious of how she would portray him. Rin exhaled.

"Sure, uh...let's see. I'm Soul. I have a sour disposition and hate smiles. I'm a Death Scythe." She crossed her arms. Soul scowled as Wes began to laugh. "I get 2 hours of sleep every night because I wake up screaming even after I take naps. I hardly go to class and I'm obsessed with a girl who isn't even alive anymore-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Soul shouted, slamming his hand over her mouth. "I think Wes has heard all he needs to hear!"

"Wait. What was that last part?" Wes inquired.

"Nothing!" Soul glared at Rin. "Absolutely nothing."

"Well this was fun," Wes said. "But can I talk to Maka now? I'd like to know how she is."

Rin stared at him dully. "Request denied." Wes jumped.

"Request...what?" he said between chuckles.

"Okaaay. Wes. I think I need to have a private word with...Maka. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," his brother responded. Soul ushered Wes out the door and shut it behind him, leaving Rin inside. "Well that was certainly entertaining."

"Sorry, I don't think tonight was a good night for you to come over," Soul said propping his foot along the doorframe.

"What did you do? I haven't seen a girl that upset since I told Sissy Bryce I wasn't interested in going out with her."

"I didn't...I don't..." Soul stammered.

"Whatever it is, you better apologize. You let a girl like that go, you'll never hear the end of it from me, you got it?" He leaned over and punched Soul in the arm. Soul winced in pain, not from the hit, but from the words he had just said.

"Yeah...I know..."

Wes looked at him confused, but decided not to bring it up anymore. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"When am I what?"

"If you don't, I will!" he said teasingly as he hopped down the hall.

"Shut up, Wes!"

"I mean you love her don't you? Isn't that what you said?"

"Get outta here!" Soul shouted playfully, throwing the newspaper from the day before at him from a distance. Wes laughed as he ran down the hall.

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree..." he sang as the words bounced back to Soul. The scythe rolled his eyes. _Very Mature_, he thought.

_Meow!_ Soul looked around and saw Blair standing there with a mouse in her teeth. She looked pissed as she transformed into a human.

"I thought you might be here."

"Blair!" he shouted startled. "W-what are you? Oh Gross Blair! That's a mouse! Have some dignity!" Blair looked at him confused. She pulled on his shirt.

"Can we go, please? Blair doesn't like staying in this place." Tears began to form in her eyes. "It's too lonely here."

"You go, I'll catch up."

"Don't sleep over here again," she said hurt. "It only gives you nightmares."

"I get nightmares either way."

"Please! Blair misses you! She doesn't like you spending all your time here! She wants you to come home!" Her grip got tighter.

"I said I'd catch up, didn't I?" Soul said flatly. Blair looked up at him pleadingly.

"Promise?"

Soul sighed. "Yeah, sure." Blair let go of his shirt and began to walk away.

Soul entered back into the apartment. He gave Rin explicit instructions, but found she was too tired to do any of them. He ended up feeding her and tucking her into Maka's bed. She fell asleep right away, a strand of hair loosely covering her face. He smiled as he brushed it aside. Memories suddenly began to flood his mind.

***

_Soul yawned as he got up for his usual midnight snack: milk from the carton. He walked over to the fridge, and noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was Maka, asleep on the couch. He sighed. They had just lost all 99 of their Kishin eggs that day, extinguishing all hope of becoming him becoming a Death Scythe. Maka was heartbroken. At least that cat finally stopped following them and he prayed she didn't return. He walked over to the counter and noticed piles and piles of books sprawled out all across it. An empty cup and saucer of tea lay there as well. _

_ He looked over at his meister. She was so peaceful as she slept, never made a sound. It was the one time when he could actually get a good look at her. She wasn't what he had expected, that was certain. But she was a good partner. He picked up the books and began stacking them one by one. The girl suddenly began to stir. _

_ "You're up?" a sleepy Maka said. Soul grinned. _

_ "It's okay. Go back to sleep," he replied with a smile. She stared at him drowsily. _

_ "No...I want to help you," she said sitting up. She stared at her hands. "It's the least I could do after what happened today." _

_ "Didn't I say not to beat yourself up about it?" Soul said. "Sure, we screwed up but it's not like we got expelled or anything. And we made it out alive." _

_ "Yeah, I know, but..." _

_ "We have classes tomorrow. You really should get some sleep." He reached over and picked up a book titled 'How to Identify a Witch.' He chuckled to himself. "More studying?" _

_ "Just in case we do run into one. A real one." _

_ "And when we do, we'll be ready." _

_ "I hope so." It was silent. Maka didn't move. Something else was troubling her, Soul could tell. _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Nothing." _

_ "It's not nothing. It's never nothing with you. What is it?" Maka was quiet for a long time. _

_ "Do you know...why men cheat?" The question threw him off, but he knew where it came from. Earlier that evening he had pretended to leave her for Blair to catch her off guard. He walked around the table and sat on the couch next to her. _

_ "Well...it's not just men you know. Women do it too," he reminded her. _

_ "Right, I know." She continued to look at the floor. "But do you know why it happens?" Soul chortled, flashing his sharp teeth at her. _

_ "You didn't really think I was going to leave you for Blair, did you?" Maka didn't reply. "Maka?" _

_ "I don't know." She brought her knees up to her chest. "I guess it's easy to do once you find a better offer. Especially if your first option isn't that great to begin with." _

_ "I really don't understand you sometimes," Soul retorted. "But it's not like we're really all that different, you know?" _

_ "H-huh?" _

_ "You say you're trying to prove yourself. That's right, isn't it? You want me to be a Death Scythe so I can be stronger than your cheating father. That's enough motivation to get anywhere. Well, let's just say I have a similar goal." No, that's wasn't quite it. "I have a desire to make that dream come true for you, okay? So if that's true then why would I go off and find another partner? Doesn't make any sense." He leaned back into the chair. Maka looked up at him, surprised. "See, people cheat, I think, when they are unsatisfied with part of their life. When they feel like their partner isn't providing them with what they need." _

_ "Soul." _

_ "I'm not too good at saying this stuff, but just think about it for a while and you'll get it." He stood up and stretched his back. Maka lay back down on the couch, a smile creeping across her lips. _

_ "99 kishin and a witch. That's a long way to go," she mumbled. _

_ "True, but we got to 99 before. We'll do it again." He gave her a wink. "I mean, it's us right?" _

_ "Right." Maka settled down into her spot and closed her eyes. Soul finished cleaning off the counter and putting the dish in the sink. When he returned, she was asleep again. A couple hairs fell right across her face over her nose. Without thinking, he leaned over and brushed them away with his hand. _

***

Soul stared at Rin. In this light, while she was sleeping, he couldn't tell the difference between her and Maka. That was troubling to him. He wanted to distance himself from Rin, afraid that he would actually grow accustomed to her. But it wasn't just that. He didn't want to delude himself into thinking she could ever replace the greatest thing in his life. Only now, as she was slipping into unconsciousness, could he ever see the resemblance. His heart began to ache. Blair was right, he shouldn't stay there. It was too much sometimes.

***

He made a decision. He would return at 5:00 to make sure everything was alright. He gave her instructions to eat at 9:00am, 12:00pm and 6:00pm. He was going to see how this process worked. If it did, then he could let her on her own. If it didn't, then he would just have to hold out until he could save Maka. Until everything was the way it was supposed to be. Soul lifted the mat of his old apartment and got the spare key. He unlocked the door and made his way into the living room.

"Hey, I'm here. Did you do okay by yourself?" He shut the door and made his way over to the couch. "I'm thinking of fixing something special for dinner to celebrate. I know, you don't care one way or another, I just thought it'd be nice." He looked about the room. There was no response. "Rin?" He looked around. She wasn't there. _She must be in Maka's room_, he thought. He got up and knocked on the door. "Hey Rin. You in there?" There was no response. He opened the door. But there was nothing but an empty room. Soul began to panic. _Where was she? Did she run off somewhere?_ He ran to his old room, which was still bare and empty. "Rin!" She wasn't there either. Soul's breath became short.

He sprinted to the kitchen looking for a note, a sign, anything to give him an indication. _What happened? She wasn't given any orders to leave! Where could she have gone?_ He checked the message machine, nothing. He checked the bathroom, nothing. He held his hands in his head. _Where the hell..._how could this have happened? Maka's body, gone? Could someone have taken it? His eyes grew wide. Ansom. Could he have? Realized the potential for Maka's return and sealed her fate by destroying her body? No! Soul shook his head. No, he couldn't have. Ansom wanted Soul to have it as a living reminder of his loss, right? That was the plan wasn't it? That was the only reason he was allowed to see her! He would find it.

_ Croak!_ He propelled his head upward. He could see it from the window. A frog. Sitting out there. Staring at him. He grit his teeth. He ran to the window and opened it. Angrily he crushed the creature into his fist.

"Ouch! Quit it!" it croaked. Soul scowled.

"Spying on me, witch?" he snapped. "Didn't think I would notice? What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Don't play dumb with me!" His eyes narrowed. "Where's Rin?"

"Who?"

"Maka's body! Where did you take it?"

"I didn't! I swear! Ouuch!" She squealed.

"You worked for her. For Medusa." He squeezed her tighter. "I remember you."

"I know! I get it! I understand! But you have to listen to me!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Master Soul," a voice came from behind. Soul turned around to see Rin, perfectly safe. Kid trailed behind, hands in pockets. He felt as though he would faint from relief then and there.

"I found her wandering the streets," he said. "I brought her back as soon as I could." He looked over and crossed his arms. "Well, Eruka. I see you found Soul."

"What the hell is going on here?" Soul stammered.

"See?" Eruka said.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to glare at Kid. "And how do you know about it?"

"I came to give you information...it's urgent..." Eurka whined.

Soul put his thumb over her head and pressed down. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"It's about...your girlfriend...the one with the pigtails..." she said losing breath. Soul's eyes widened as he released the tension in his hand.

"Kid...take Rin to the back room," he said sourly. Kid did as he was told. Soul turned to Eruka. "You know something?"

She smiled. "I know everything."

**Next Week: Plan of Action**


	9. Plan Of Action

Chapter 9: Plan of Action

Eurka sat on the couch in her more human-like form. They spread the blueprints and many drawings all about the coffee table. Soul and Kid sat on the floor with them, trying to map out a plan. But what?

"The tunnel goes in here, and here," Eruka said, pointing out the entrances on the map. "The machine is located where the magic tools are in the basement. So far, the Grand High Witch has the winning bid. If the DWMA doesn't outbid her in the next three days..."

"Then it's goodbye Lord Death," Soul said.

"How is that even possible?" Kid peered over the prints. "I thought Maka's wavelength worked more like an exorcism, eliminating evil or magic wavelengths. How could something that is supposed to destroy evil possibly kill my father?"

Eurka pointed to the sides of the machine, that looked like solar panels. "These devices can reflect and refract wavelength. From what I could see, and from what that guy said, it seems like he can reverse the anti-magic wavelength giving it an adverse effect."

"Which means?"

"Instead of enhancing the light inside that protects against dark magic, it will completely destroy it." The boys sat back in shock.

"Then we have to destroy the machine," Soul said. "There's no other way. The city won't be able to counteract in time."

"My father won't listen to me. He's trying to negotiate but it isn't working," Kid added. "It seems there's no other choice."

"But how?" Soul grabbed a pencil. "It's completely unbreakable from the outside! No one can get in or out."

"It's true. Normally a soul would just float through glass. But from what you've said it doesn't seem like that's the case at all."

"So what do we do?"

"Simple," Kid said. "If we can't destroy it from the outside, we have to do it from the inside."

"Inside the machine?" Soul replied shocked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, but it's risky. There's only one way it could work."

"What's that?"

Kid sighed. "Maka's wavelength. If you can get down into the basement before Ansom activates the machine, resonate with her, you might be able to expand your souls to the point where the glass won't hold it any more." He looked at his friend who was in complete shock. "Soul, if you combine the black blood with her wavelength you might be able to do it."

"I get it," Eruka said. "You're going to use soul resonance."

"Those are two incredible powers working together. I have no doubt that if you do this, it will break the machine." He was still. "However, if you exhaust her soul in the process..."

"I'll do it." The two turned to look at Soul.

"Soul," Kid said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You understand what this means. The light from her soul will vanish. Without a strong wavelength or a body to hold it, it will die." Soul stared at the floor. He wanted to save Maka, more than anything in the world. But he had made a promise to her. He would put the city first. If it came down to it, he knew she would want to do whatever it took to save the academy and Lord Death. He also promised to bring her back, but that dream was seeming more and more distant as time went on.

"I have a duty," he began. "As a Death Scythe it is my job to protect this city. No matter what the cost." He couldn't fake a smile. He couldn't laugh it off. This was it. The final test. All he could think was how he wished it was him that was taken. How much he wanted her safe. But the harsh reality came flooding back to him just like it did every time he looked into Rin's eyes. "I will carry out that duty."

"In that case," Eruka said. "I'll be happy to lead you inside."

"If you betray us, you will spend an eternity in prison," Kid reminded her. But she simply nodded.

"There's only so much I can take. If she really was able to save that poor kid Crona and the school, she must be something pretty damn special. I'm sick and tired of people thinking all witches are evil. This doesn't help our case. The Grand High Witch is afraid, that's the only reason she's doing this."

"And you disagree with it?"

Eruka shrugged. "I don't know. But you accepted our help with Asura, young Grim Reaper. And she's your friend. So I guess, this is how I'm repaying you."

Kid smiled. "Well, thank you. That's very kind."

"What about Rin?" Soul interjected. "It's too risky for me to take her."

"If you want to get Maka's soul to accept the body again it has to be done straight away. I'm sorry, but Rin has to go with you."

Soul nodded. This was it, then. they set off the next day. He would do it. This time for sure. They couldn't let Ansom win. They couldn't fail. Kid agreed to stay behind in case anything bad happened. He would be there to fight Ansom and make sure at least he was taken down. Soul felt good about that. At least someone would get to clobber the bastard's brains out. He focused his energy. _I won't fail. Whatever happens, I will keep my word to you. I will be strong. I won't run away. _He clenched his fists. _I'll make you proud, Maka. _

Rin gripped tightly to Soul's hand. They made their way down the long hallway. He wasn't sure how Eruka had gotten them inside, he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on the thing at the end of the hall. The structure reminded him of Arachnophobia. Dark and twisted with many winding hallways. Rin was wearing a cloak designed by Kid to fit her perfectly and to blend in with their surroundings. Soul wore a cap for the same purpose. His white hair would have stuck out like a sore thumb. For a witch's lair it was fairly easy to move around in. Then again, he had memorized all of the trick spots and traps given to him by Eruka.

They reached the door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't difficult. Soul put his hand on the door. He turned to Rin. "If something goes wrong in there," he said. "If anyone touches you, you kick their ass, okay?"

"Yes, Master Soul."

Soul sighed. He felt a little guilty taking the life of another soul, even if it was fake. She had been very loyal and trustworthy. Then again, that was exactly what she was programmed to do. He took a deep breath and pushed against the door. Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around his neck. He squirmed but he couldn't break free.

"Well, well. So nice to see you again," A voice breathed into his ear. Soul felt his whole body shake with anger.

"Ans-" The arm moved so his hand was now clasped over Soul's mouth. He couldn't give orders. He couldn't say anything.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" Ansom cackled. "I saw it and immediately thought of you." His other arm lifted, pulling out a syringe. "I have another for you, aren't you excited?" Soul broke free of Ansom's grip for a moment, turning his arms into scythes. But they immediately turned back into arms afterward. Soul stared at them confused before feeling Ansom's grip over his neck once more. "Foolish boy, don't you know weapon powers don't work here? We're in a room protected by witches, so fighting like that is useless."

"Rin...h-h-" he could feel his breath slowly leaving his body.

"Rin?" Ansom turned to see Rin standing there blankly. "Oh I see, that's what you call it. Cute. I do hope you haven't fallen in love with it or anything ridiculous like that. That soul has an expiration date if you had waited one more day she would have died and the body would have been rendered useless. What a lucky boy you are." He reached out to touch Rin, but was greeted with a round house kick to the face. The syringe flew out of his hand and landed on the floor with a crash, shattering to pieces. Soul burst free and ran for the door, turning around only for a second.

"Rin! Keep him busy!" he shouted as he ran down the second grand hallway. He could see a light emanating from the other side of the room. The presence was strong. Even from that distance, he felt his heart leap. He felt his feet carry him faster and faster, propelled by something he couldn't describe. Was it fear? Desire? Anxiousness? Excitement? Whatever it was, he had never run so fast. He had never wanted anything so much. "Maka!"

He collapsed at the base of the tube where the light was. He looked up and there she was, looking him. Staring at him. Worried, glad, scared, or perhaps the same emotion he was feeling. The light got brighter. _Maka...listen...listen to my soul..._

Suddenly the boundaries between them disappeared. He saw her, there, her soul was now black like his and she wore a black dress. But she was there. He felt like he could cry, but he didn't. He remained calm. It wasn't over. Not yet. She sat in the puddle holding her arms.

"Maka," Soul said. She turned away from him.

"Why did you come back here? You have to destroy this thing."

"I know. And I will."

"Then why are you-?" her words were interrupted by his hand reaching toward her.

"We're going to do it together. Right here."

"B-but how are we-?"

"Resonate with me." He lifted her to her feet. "The piano is playing inside my soul. Can you hear it?" He pressed her to his chest. She could hear it. It was the same dark song that always played. This time it sounded more lonely and desperate than anything. She felt her wavelength begin to expand. She pulled away frightened.

"Soul! Wait! If my wavelength gets too large the machine will activate!"

"Exactly, but if we expand our souls together," he stroked a strand of hair away from her face. "Even this thing won't be able to hold us." He put his head on hers and closed his eyes. She did the same. They could feel their resonance build as they recognized each others breath. They were aware of every inch of each other's bodies, every slight movement. They leaned closer and closer together until Soul could feel Maka's breath on his skin. _The strongest resonance we have ever had,_ he thought to himself.

Maka could hear his thoughts. Everything he had hoped and felt, everything he was praying for. He wanted to do it, to save her, but he was also terrified. It was a strange mix of emotions she had never seen exposed from him. _The strongest resonance..._she returned the thought. Suddenly Maka could feel something. Power. Exceeding amounts of power, like she could lift into the air and fly.

Soul could feel the power surging through Maka's body too. They could do it. They would do it. He only prayed her soul could survive it. Suddenly, it dawned on him. This could be the last chance he had with her. The thought frightened him, but he tried to remain calm and focus on their task. But something ate away at him. Maka had always been honest with him. She told him everything. It was about time he came clean to her as well.

"The first black blood dream, the one I didn't tell you about," he whispered. "I dreamt I came out of your stomach. Like in an alien movie." He began to sweat. "Overwhelming madness and power await, that's what the demon said to me."

"That was a while ago, Soul. Why are you talking about it now?"

"And then I got scared because you said you wanted to get stronger. But you wanted to do it quickly and that terrified me. That's why I got mad at you and our soul wavelengths became out of synch. All because of those dreams I never confessed."

"None of that matters now," she said putting her hand on his cheek.

"And I hate ballroom dancing because my aunt used to make me do it with all the girls in the private school my parents signed me up for. Every one of them prissy and stuck up with their noses in the air like they owned the place! I didn't know how to lead. It was terrifying." He was trying to say he was a coward, that didn't deserve her as a partner. Her bravery made him want to fight. But he didn't know how, so he continued to spout out nonsense. "And every night for the past year I've never been able to sleep at night because I keep dreaming about losing you somehow! And _that _was the most terrifying thing of all."

"Soul," Maka blushed.

"And now I have to wake up and find I wasn't even dreaming?" His body began to shake. "It's not fair! I can't even protect the one person I'm supposed to!" Maka wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "Every time..." he continued. "I feel so...so...helpless." But Maka shook her head and smiled.

"You're here now," she whispered. "You found me just like you said you would. We're together now. Let me help you overcome your fear, like you helped me overcome mine."

Ansom stood towering over Rin, who he had finally managed to make unconscious. Not being able to transform into a weapon was becoming an issue. He looked down at the empty human being at his feet. He didn't want to destroy the thing, and he couldn't without his barrels. He kicked it and glared at the room inside. That boy was going to ruin everything. He growled. No, he had worked too long and too hard for this. The power to destroy death, to make him immortal. The key and power to destroy and create anything he desired was in his grasp, he wasn't going to lose. Not to anyone. He began walking slowly toward the machine, which was now emanating a strong light and wavelength. _It's activating! _He thought gleefully. Perhaps this wasn't going to be a total failure after all. He looked around the dark room until he spotted it. Something that would get his machine back. He picked up a shiny black knife off the shelf.

He staggered up to the source of the light where he saw Soul's body, completely motionless. The wavelength was at the perfect frequency. Now was his chance. He lifted the knife up and struck the boy in the shoulder. Soul let out a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to the floor. "I have had quite _enough _of you!" Ansom shouted tossing him across the room into a shelf. Soul winced in pain, losing his resonance with Maka. Ansom walked over to him menacingly and stuck the knife to his throat. "In some countries the sentence for attempted theft is death by beheading," he said. His voice devoid of it's usual warmness leaving only a chill down the spine. Soul was too weak to move. "What's the matter? Nothing to say? Very well." He lifted the knife to the air. "Your death will be a silent one-"

_Crack! _Ansom's eyes widened. He turned around. The tube was glowing a bright yellow. _Crack, crack! _The glass began to break. Soul opened one eye to look.

"No!" Ansom shouted. "What did you do? No!" He ran towards the machine. Soul could barely make out a figure inside of the tube. It looked like a bird of some kind. He sat up and held his injured shoulder. Ansom put his hands on the glass. "Stay! Baby! Come on! Don't do-" The glass completely broke, shattering all around. Ansom was thrown backwards. Soul looked on in awe. Two giant wings spread themselves out, with golden feathers taking up the entire span of the room. The wavelength was strong and brought warmth to his heart. There she was. Maka. Her hair in low pigtails, dressed in a long gown that flowed down to her feet. Swirling beams of light surrounded her. She rose up higher and higher until she broke through the ceiling, causing debris to fall and almost hit Soul and Ansom.

Soul stood up and ran to see her from the hole in the ceiling. From up there, she really did look like an angel. The thought amused him. He could hear witches scream and cower from outside the building. But the power didn't last long. Slowly the feathers from her wings began to fall off as she lowered herself back down into the room.

"Maka!" Soul shouted reaching up to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, landing safely in his arms. She wrapped herself around his neck and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her soul then began to deteriorate, sparkling away like dust in the wind. Soul called out to her, but she soon had disappeared. Or so he thought. In his hands, there was a small blue orb. It's wavelength was faint but still there. He brought it close to his chest, as he collapsed to the ground. Ansom still lay unconscious on the ground. Soul could feel the soul in his hand get smaller little by little, but very slowly. Suddenly he heard a noise. He held her soul tighter and looked up. Rin stood before him, no hint of emotion on her face.

"Master Soul," she said. Her eyes were fixated on the glowing blue orb he held.

"R-rin? You're okay."

She ignored his comment and kneeled down to his level. "This soul," she said flatly. "It's pulling my body to it." She held out her hands. "It wants to be whole again."

"Rin," Soul said. But she didn't react. She took the soul from him and stood up. "Hang on! I didn't say-"

"This unit's purpose is to make the master happy," she said robotically. "This unit remembers this soul. It wants it back. Then the master will be satisfied." She held the soul to her chest. "Request accepted." She slowly began connecting the soul back to her body. Her entire body began to glow bright blue. Her hair began to float as though conducted by electricity. Then, all too soon, she collapsed.

"Rin!" Soul said standing to catch her. He held her in his arms. She wasn't breathing, but he could feel something. A wavelength. Soul's eyes widened. "Maka!" No response. He sighed. How long would he have to hold her until her wavelength died out? He never even got to say goodbye.

Without warning, her hand began to lift up to her face. She touched her nose, then made her way down to her neck, then back up to her forehead. Each touch was more confident than the last. She scrunched her eyebrows and began to open her eyes. She examined her hand, moving each finger individually, then all together. She turned her head as everything came into focus. Soul smiled down at her.

"Hey," was all he could manage to say. She formed a small smile with her lips, and a bright one with her eyes.

"Hey," she replied. "What...happened?" Her eyes grew large. "Soul! The machine!" She said shooting up.

"It's gone." He grabbed her hand and helped her ease back into his arms. "It's over now. You can relax."

"Ansom?"

"He's not awake right now. You knocked him out when you went all berserk."

She sighed looking at his shoulder wound. "It's all my fault you're hurt. I'm sorry, is it painful?" Soul chuckled.

"Yeah, but only when I move a lot." He winced. "This is nothing compared to some of the other shit I've been through. Trust me, it'll heal." He let Maka sit up so he didn't have to put pressure on it anymore. He could still feel tension in her wavelength. "I told you I would keep my promise, didn't I?"

She looked at him, staring into his eyes. His warm, inviting eyes that always gave her such hope. They suddenly became blurry with tears. The tears she refused to cry in order to be strong for him. "S-soul..." she stammered, her body shaking. "I was so scared!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. She cupped her hands over her face. Soul grabbed her and hugged her close to him. Her tears dampened his shirt. "You were there, and then suddenly you were gone! I didn't know what to do! Everything was dark and black and all those witches looked like they wanted to eat me for dinner! I couldn't even defend myself! I felt so useless and frightened! I didn't know whether or not I would live to see the sun or moon again!" she sobbed. "It all happened so fast!"

"Shh. Maka, it's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying...to be strong...I wanted to be strong for you and everyone! I shouldn't be crying...but...but..."

He hushed her again. "Fear is what gives us the power to fight," Soul said holding her close to him. "It's what separates sanity from madness. But today," he pulled her away and and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "Today fear is what saved us. So, don't be ashamed of being afraid. What matters is that you were brave and fought even when you had everything to lose." _And so did I, _he thought proudly. He had shown her that he really had changed. That he wasn't a coward anymore.

She blushed and gave him a smile. A bright, joyful, tearful smile. He felt as though he had just become a Death Scythe all over again. No, it was more than that. He had missed that smile, dreamt of that smile, prayed to see it again. And now it was there, right in front of him. If there was a chance that he really had died and moved on to some better place, this was exactly what he pictured it would be. Her in the light of the sun, smiling with her eyes. He could spend an eternity there and never need anything else.

** Just one more chapter for part 2 folks! Hope you've enjoyed the ride!**

**NEXT WEEK: A Rose By A Name**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Epilogue. I think I'll just let this one speak for itself. Hope you've enjoyed the story! **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me! **

Chapter 10: A Rose by a Name

It wasn't long before Kid and the others showed up to take Ansom away. Lord Death said he would have to have a serious conversation with him. He managed to negotiate and arrange a meeting with the witches in hopes to prevent more fighting between them and the DWMA. They seemed fairly willing to comply once they realized the machine was being used as a threat to both them and the academy. Maka greeted Kid with a heartfelt hello, even kissing him on the cheek she was so excited to see him. Kid waited a few uncomfortable seconds before kindly asking her to kiss the other one to make it symmetrical. She happily obliged.

Back at the academy she was greeted by many people excited for her return and many girls upset that they wouldn't be able to have Soul for a partner after all. She didn't mind though. She knew the attention would die down eventually. Spirit whined and cried, swearing he would never let go of her again. Maka was embarrassed, but accepted the love and affection behind every tear. Lord Death was pleased to hear of the mission's success as well and even Tsubaki and Black Star were able to come home in time for her coming home party. She didn't really want a party, but Liz and Patti had insisted. Even Blair burst into tears when she saw her walk through the door. Needless to say, Maka's return was marked with nothing but happiness. Except, that is, for one thing.

Soul. He would be leaving for training as soon as the witch negotiations were over. Maka had finally gotten him back only to be hit by the harsh reality that he wasn't really allowed to be her partner anymore. She sat on the balcony of the DWMA, thinking to herself. He shouldn't have been going to training if he was hurt. She couldn't go with him, either. After what happened, her Papa was more persistent than ever to not let her fight on the front lines with him. Here she was, a hero again, and had nothing to show for it. She sighed. But she was alive and so was Soul. She supposed that was the greatest gift she could ask for. She sat at the top of the balcony of the academy, where she had often spent many days deep in thought.

"Hey," a cool voice said. Soul walked up to the front of the balcony. "Whatchya thinking about?"

"Just stuff," she said. "How's your shoulder?"

Soul rolled it twice, forming an inquisitive look on his face. "Not terrible. Nygus says it should be better in a couple of days."

"That's good," she said. She brushed her bangs back. "I was starting to worry. Don't want you going to battle with an injury."

Soul frowned. "Oh, right. About that." He leaned against the wall of the balcony watching the sun grow weary. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this."

"What?"

"I don't think I can be part of the academy anymore," he said solemnly. Maka looked at him dumbstruck.

"What are you talking about? You don't think you can be part of the academy anymore? What the hell is that supposed to even mean?"

"I knew you'd be upset," he replied resting his head on his arms. Maka blushed.

"I just...I mean...where did that come from all of the sudden?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking." He sighed. "I'm surprised you still want to be after everything that happened."

"It wasn't Lord Death's fault. He was put in a difficult position. The safety of the school, right?"

"That's not what I mean," Soul said lifting his head. Maka stared at him confused. "I mean, everything. The secrecy, the lies, what they did to Crona..." his voice trailed off. "Everything."

Maka looked out at the sunset. He had a point. Now that she knew the truth about witches and the Kishin was dead, she couldn't really find a good reason to stay other than to support Soul. Is that what her mother had wanted to do? Leave the academy? Was she the only thing stopping her? But still, she had come to know the place as her home. Her friends were there, her life.

"What about your job?" she asked. "You're a Death Scythe. You think they're going to let you just up and quit?"

"They won't let me go with my partner. I don't know how effective I'll be without her."

"Because of the black blood?" she asked.

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't leave you alone anymore."

Maka frowned. "I can take care of myself, Soul. I'm fine, really!"

"I know, but I don't...I mean..." He sighed. "I don't want to wake up alone anymore." He leaned his hands against the railing and stretched, tapping his fingers onto the concrete. "I don't want to have nightmares or see visions I just..." He looked at her. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"They won't let us, Soul," Maka said. "Even if you were to get out of going to battle again, there's no way we can move back in together."

"Even if it's for your protection?"

Maka scoffed. "I don't think the Academy has been having my personal best interests at heart lately," she joked, but there was pain behind it. "But running away is just so juvenile. You can't just quit something when you're already so close to achieving it."

"If it happens again..."

"It won't!" Maka shouted.

"I'll talk to Lord Death, then. Maybe...Maybe this time he'll understand!"

"Soul!" She yelled gripping his arm. "It won't work, you know that. We've tried this appeal hundreds of times. It's no use."

Soul stared at the floor as Maka released his arm. He bit his lip and turned around to face her. "Marry me, then." Maka felt her face turn florid as she turned away.

"W-what? C-come on. Stop messing around," she sputtered.

"I'm not messing around! I'm tired of living like this! Tired of letting everyone choose what's best for me! My parents! My brother! Lord Death! This whole damn school! I'm sick of it!"

"Soul. I-I don't-"

"I won't find another partner, Maka! And even if I did, it would be dangerous for them to use me because of my black blood!"

"S-sure you could."

"I don't _want_ another partner!" he snapped. "I don't want to share my soul with anyone else!" He looked at his feet. "I realized I can't just expect you to know how I'm feeling. That wasn't cool of me, I'm sorry. But I'm saying it now, so listen." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I thought I knew what Hell was. I thought it was something I experienced every day as a kid. No friends, no real family support, having to compete for attention I never even wanted. Makes sense, right? Then, I thought Hell lived inside me in the form of a demon that taunted me every waking hour of the day. But see, that wasn't Hell at all. None of it was. I could handle that torture because I could wake up and know you were there to bring me back to the light. Life without light, nothing but darkness. That's true pain. I never want to feel that again. I don't want to lose my light." He took her hand and bent down on one knee. "I uh...I don't have a ring or nothing." He looked up at her sheepishly. "But, what do you say? Wanna give it a shot?"

"I..." she sputtered. What should she say? What could she say? 'Marry Me' were the last words in the world she ever expected to hear from him. She was afraid of what she really wanted. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to leap into his arms and never let go. But she knew better than that. "I...I don't know." Soul leaned back and plopped his butt onto the cement ground.

"Figures."

"Well! I mean...you can't just...I mean...gah! I don't know!"

"You could just say no."

"I didn't say no! I said, and I quote, 'I don't know'."

"Well you don't really have a hell of a lot of time to think about it." He sighed and propped his foot up and rested his arm on the knee. "Lord Death wants me out on the field by Sunday."

Maka gulped. "Really? That fast?"

"So stop being fickle and just answer the damn question."

Maka looked out at the sun which was already half set. "I don't want to make the same mistake Mama did." Soul nodded. He saw this coming and had mentally prepared for it. It was a lot to ask of Maka, accepting that kind of commitment.

"I understand."

"So it depends," she added bluntly, turning to face him. "If you...um..." Her cheeks dusted pink.

"If I what?"

"Well, do you...you know..."

"Do I what?" he snapped slightly agitated.

"Y-you know!"

"No! I don't! I don't read minds! We've been over this!"

"Yeah, but you know what I'm talking about!"

"What?"

"YOU KNOW!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do!"

"No! I really don't!"

She bit her lip. "Do you...um..."

"Dammit Maka! Spit it out!"

She held her breath and took the plunge. "Do you love me?" she shouted. Her face was red as a tomato. Soul stared at her for a long time before bursting out laughing.

"Oh! Is that all?" he chortled. "What kind of Dumb-Ass question is that?"

"It's not a dumb question!" Maka snapped.

"I got arrested, _stabbed_, threatened, mocked and beat up just to get your sorry ass back into my life and you're asking me this question?" he said, unable to contain his laughter.

"I...yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"It's just funny that's all."

"It's _funny_?"

"You're just so stupid sometimes."

"I'm making a life-changing decision here! I don't want to spend my entire life trapped in a loveless marriage like my mother was! I'm being cautious!"

"Okay, Miss Tiny Tits, tell me. Do you love me?"

Maka froze. She hadn't expected that. "Um..."

"Ha! See? Shouldn't ask a question you can't even answer yourself."

"I-I can so!" She pouted her lips. "But I asked you first."

"Well if we're playing that game, I asked you a question you still haven't answered."

"Because it depends!" She scoffed. "Ugh! You're impossible! I don't even know why I even bother! I kind of think love is important when talking about committing your life to someone! Why is that so difficult to understand? You...men! All of you!"

Soul chuckled as he stood up, now towering over her. "Us men, again?"

"Yes! You men and your crazy, spur of the moment wedding proposals that you can't even prepare properly for and then putting it on the women to make a decision!"

"Maka..."

"See? If I had just picked a girl for a partner this wouldn't be happening right now!"

"Maka!" he said forcefully. She looked at him. "Stop talking." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, sweetly and gently. She felt a rush through her body, like nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn't like the first time. The first one was harsh and desperate, as though it were a way he could release all of his feelings in one go. There was no urgency behind this kiss. It was soft and filled with passion, as though he were confessing deep and personal to her. He pulled away and watched her face turn pink. "There. Problem solved."

She pouted, embarrassed. "Okay but I still want you to say it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you mean it!" she said. Soul sighed.

"Maka...I'm...I'm not good with..." he began. Her glare cut through him. "Fine. If it will get you to shut up!" He blushed and turned to look at the sun who was practically almost asleep. Twilight began to settle in. "I...okay here it goes...Maka I..." He gulped. "I..." _This shouldn't be this hard!_ he thought to himself. _After everything you've been through! You faced death! You defeated the biggest bastard in the universe! You did the impossible! You can do this!_ He closed his eyes and shouted "I love you!''. Maka stood there, not doing anything. "There. You happy? I...I love you. I love you...I do...I..." He looked into her eyes. The first thing he noticed about her. The thing he missed the most. Emerald green like the rarest gem in the world. Those eyes were now looking at him eagerly. His didn't leave them for a second. "I love you."

"R-really?" she turned beat red again.

"Are you gonna make me say it again?"

"No! No you don't have to. I...I got it." She smiled. Soul's face grew a light shade of pink as he stared at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

He bit his lip. "...your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Maka! I said it! Now you have to say it too."

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Why?"

"Because!" He tapped his foot. "It's unsymmetrical."

"And since when did you care about that?"

"Sorry, I've been hanging with Kid a lot since somebody went and kidnapped my meister." He laughed. "Come on, Maka. Just tell me you love me. Then we can go get hitched and ride away all happy ever after and shit, okay? So just say it already."

Maka looked to the floor. "...I love you," she said very inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Soul said leaning in and cupping a hand to his ear. Maka leaned into it and screamed.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Soul deviled over from the pain of having his eardrums violated. "Ahh! Okay. Great. Nice. Glad to hear it..." He looked up at her and she was blushing and smiling at him.

"Okay."

Soul looked up at her inquisitively. "Okay what?" Maka flattened her face in annoyance. Suddenly Soul understood what she was saying. "Oh! Okay! Wait...seriously?" Maka nodded. A smile grew wide on Soul's face. He lifted her up and spun her around and around, thrilled.

He noted how light she was for being so strong. It occurred to him then how young they really were. How he would be giving his life to her forever, and her him. A life that seemed to get longer and longer the more he held her tightly. No one would touch her, no one could tell him to leave her, no one would force her away from him. He knew where he was meant to be. For the first time, he wasn't afraid in the least bit.

***

Maka threw her stuff in the backseat of Kid's car. Everything was happening so fast. But then again, it would have to be if they were going to get it done before anyone noticed. Soul was inside the apartment, grabbing a suit as Liz and Patti raided her own to find her something decent to wear. It wasn't an ideal setup, but Maka had never even imagined herself being a bride to begin with, so really there weren't any dreams crushed by not having a perfect wedding dress or a grand chapel.

"Alright," Kid said coming around to see her. "Everything is set. Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Do I have what?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Honestly, don't any of you know how to perform a traditional wedding?"

"I GOT THE CAKE!" Black Star shouted, carrying the three-teared wedding cake Tsubaki had miraculously whipped up. It was originally going to be for Maka's homecoming party, but she figured that this was a much better occasion. She came out in a purple dress with a white flower in her hair. Maka couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. She looked so beautiful.

"Please! Be careful Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

Kid groaned. "I'll take that," he said, grabbing the cake and setting it in his car.

"Can you really perform wedding ceremonies, Kid?" Tsubaki asked excitedly.

Kid blushed. "But of course. Shiningami are able to perform any legal operation within the confines of Death City. Their marriage won't be valid elsewhere, but it doesn't matter." He looked at Maka who was playing with her hair, trying to figure out how to wear it. "I don't think they'll be leaving any time soon."

Soul came out in a simple black suit. Kid practically flipped over. "No," he said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!"

Soul frowned. "What?"

"This is unacceptable! How could you even think about going to a wedding like that! Especially as a groom!"

"I thought it looked fine," Soul pouted.

"Fine if you're going to a dance, or a high school graduation maybe! But this is your wedding! You must look your best! What would Maka say if she saw you like that?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "I can hear you, you know."

"Dude, calm your tits," Soul said.

"...excuse me?"

"Just relax! It's not the end of the-"

"But it is! Don't you see? Please tell me you own a tuxedo in that tiny closet of yours!" Kid begged holding his hands in a praying motion.

Soul sighed. "...do you know how much a good tux costs? I don't just keep those things lying around!"

Kid began to hyperventilate. "Okay...Okay...it's going to be okay. We have time. We'll just stop by my place really fast before we leave." He pushed Soul down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait! Dude!" Soul shouted.

"Don't protest!" Kid said. "We'll be back soon! Don't worry!"

Maka chuckled as she watched Kid haul Soul away to get fitted for his tux. At least he would look good. She smiled. Then again, he always looked good. She stared at herself in the door of the car.

"Are you nervous?" a sweet voice asked.

Maka twiddled her thumbs. "A...A little," she confessed. "But I'm also kind of excited."

Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "You should be. Marriage is a wonderful thing."

"It won't...change anything between us, will it?" Maka asked, letting her nerves show. "I mean, we'll still be...us. Right?"

"I have no doubts," she said. They finished loading their stuff into the car. Liz came down with a small white summer dress and handed it to Maka, her face flat and disappointed.

"This is seriously all you had?" she complained.

Maka frowned. "I don't look good in white, okay?"

Liz examined her. "You're right. You're more of an ivory. Maybe we could go to the store..."

"Liz," Maka protested, blushing. "Really this isn't supposed to be a big deal. Sure it's not a fancy wedding dress, but that's not really the point."

"I found something blue!" Patti said giving Maka an icebox from her fridge. Liz slapped her own forehead.

"Patti! She's supposed to wear something blue! Put that back!" Liz exclaimed. "Seriously do I have to do everything myself?"

"You can borrow this for your hair," Tsubaki said handing Maka a large wooden clip with pink cherry blossoms engraved on the back.

"It's beautiful!" Maka said taking it. She tried to put up her own hair, but it kept falling out. Tsubaki chuckled and helped her adjust the clip into her thick blonde locks. Liz pulled a spray can out of her purse and began to spray Maka's head.

"You carry that thing with you?" she asked in disbelief.

Liz shrugged. "You never know when you might need a touch up." She twirled around, showing off her light green dress. "What do you think, too earthy?"

Maka smiled. "It's perfect."

Kid arrived back at the scene with Soul trailing behind, adjusting his bow-tie. He never knew how to wear those things. "I told you," Kid explained. "You can't just tie it like a tennis shoe! There's a proper way to do it!"

"I know that!" Soul complained.

"Maka," Kid said turning his attention toward the bride. "Do you have your dress?"

"Um...yeah, I think so," she said.

"I purchased this corsage for you to wear," Kid blushed holding it out to her. "Seeing as you don't have time to go out and buy something new." It was a simple white flower corsage with eight little yellow flowers tucked inside. "There's an even number and everything."

"Of course there is," Maka said.

"SOUL!" Black Star shouted, popping out of the car. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He sprinted up and untied his tie from around his neck. "DON'T WORRY BLACK STAR WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Wha-" Soul tried to sputter as Black Star leaped up and wrapped his tie around his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Phew, that was a close one. You almost saw Maka before the wedding. That's bad luck, Dude!"

"Um...Black Star," Tsubaki said, embarrassed of her partner. "Soul's not to see Maka in her dress before the wedding. It's okay if he sees her now-"

"No way! You're just trying to trick me!" he screamed.

"Dude! Get off my face!" Soul shouted, gritting his sharp teeth.

"As best man it is my duty to make sure everything goes well! Come on, Soul! Let's get you into the car!" He tied the tie around his eyes and dragged Soul close to the car.

"Black Star! I swear to Death! I will freaking-"

"Ahem..." a voice came into the crowd. Maka's face fell. She should have known as much. "What do all of you think you're doing?" Soul pulled down the blind fold to see Spirit standing there, arms crossed.

"Planning for a wedding!" Patti said before getting a swift punch in the arm by Liz.

Maka's face enflamed. "Get out of here, Papa!" she yelled.

"Maka..." Spirit said.

"I know what you're going to say!" she snapped. "And I don't wanna hear it! I know it seems like we're making a big mistake, but you can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm almost sixteen!" She scowled and grabbed Soul's hand.

"Maka," Soul whispered. "Don't..."

"This is my life! So you can just go back home because I've already made my decision and I'm not going back on it!"

"There isn't anything I can do, is there?" he said in a hushed tone. "I knew that coming here. Maka, I just want you to be happy. If this is what will do it..." he looked at Soul. "Then I guess I don't have a choice."

Maka's jaw dropped. "Papa?"

"I have something for you," he said. He walked over to the curb where a large duffle bag was sitting. He unzipped it and pulled out a white long piece of fabric. Maka's eyes widened.

"I-Is that..."

"It was your mother's," he said with a smile, handing it to her. "She would want you to have it." Maka unraveled the dress. It was simple ivory dress with a bottom that flared out at the bottom. The sleeves cut off at the shoulder and were made from cotton lace. She wouldn't have a veil, but that was alright. It was perfect.

"I don't..." she stammered. "I don't know what to say."

Sprit rubbed her head. "Just go enjoy yourself," he said. He turned to look at Soul, who was smiling at the scene. "Soul Eater," he said. Soul shot to attention. "Take care of my daughter."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure thing, Pops," he said.

Sprit frowned. "Don't push it." With that, he started to walk away.

"Papa! Wait!" Maka said chasing after him. He stopped to listen to what she had to say. "Will you...give me away?"

Spirit felt his entire heart burst. Tears flooded his eyes as he grabbed his daughter and hugged her close to him. "Maakaaa!" he exclaimed.

Kid tapped his foot and looked at the clock. "Yes, fine. That's all very well and good. Happy moment. Yay. So much love. We all love each other. But time is ticking! We have to get you all to the garden quickly!" He said, ushering everyone to the car. "Let's go! Go! Go! You can hug on the way!" He froze. "Did I remember to adjust the painting in my living room?"

Liz grabbed him. "Let's go!" The team filed into the car one by one, packing themselves inside. It wasn't going to be long now.

***

Maka hid behind the white pillar waiting for the music to cue her entrance. Her father stood next to her, sweating bullets.

"Papa? You okay?"

"M-m-me? Yes...I'm fine," he stammered.

She sighed. "You don't have to be nervous," she assured. "Just take my hand. It'll be easy." Spirit nodded and slipped his hand into hers. She listened as the wedding march began to play. Did she have everything? _Something old...something new...something borrowed...something..._ she slapped her hand against her face._ Blue! What do I have that's blue?_ But as she held her father's hand, looking out into the alter, it didn't seem so important. She walked slowly towards the front of the alter, her eyes scanning to see everyone. There was Tsubaki, her Maid of Honor in a beautiful purple dress, Liz and Patti wearing matching green dresses, or else Kid would have a fit. Black Star looked like a slob as usual, but when did he really ever dress up? She was kind of glad he didn't. Kid was standing perfectly in the center of it all, the grand orchestrator of the whole thing. And then there was Soul. The love of her life. Her perfect match. He was smiling genuinely at her, not leaving her eyes for a second. After everything they had been through, this next step wouldn't be too difficult, she figured. Building a new life as a team, it just sounded like another mission. One they would need each other completely to accomplish. When she thought about it like that, it didn't seem so scary. Not in the slightest.

**What a brilliantly cheesy way to end part 2. I guess I felt I had to make up all the hardship it took to get to this point. It might be a bit of a stretch, but we're allowed to have a little cheese now and again, yeah? ;) Thank you so much for reading and hope you all tune in for part 3 which will becoming out shortly! **


End file.
